Les aventuriers de la porte perdue
by ticoeur
Summary: Une planète, une porte, une femme... et l'aventure commence ! Rar's en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà !

Après avoir pris note de vos préférences, voilà le résultat :

"Les aventuriers de la porte perdue" = 6 votes

"Piège de cristal" = 5 votes.

Donc, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je vous présente ma nouvelle fic :

**Son titre ?** Les aventuriers de la porte perdue.

**Son genre ?** Ship Sheppard / OC

**Son rating ?** "T", mais ce sera pour plus tard^^

**Son résumé ?** Une planète, une porte, une femme... et l'aventure commence !

**Disclaimer...** Encore et toujours pas à moi. Mais je me sers d'eux quand même...

Allez, bonne lecture, et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

_Sur une planète, dans la galaxie de Pégase, il y a dix mille ans..._

Elle marchait vite, elle était pressée. Les couloirs lui paraissaient interminables, quand enfin, elle arriva au labo.

-Alors, vous avez réussi à obtenir ce que je voulais ?

-Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder, ma reine... Répondit le scientifique en baissant la tête respectueusement.

-Je ne tolèrerais pas de retard ! Il faut que se soit prêt le plus vite possible ! S'exclama t-elle durement.

-Bien ma reine, je vais faire en sorte que tout soit prêt pour le test.

-Pas de test ! Faites un essai sur une des prisonnières ! Ordonna t-elle.

-Mais ma reine…

-Vous discutez mes ordres ? Dit-elle alors d'une voix étrangement calme.

Le scientifique Wraith baissa la tête immédiatement et s'excusa.

-Non, ma reine. Il sera fait selon vos ordres...

Il se tourna vers un guerrier qui se tenait en retrait.

-Va me chercher l'humaine !

Celui-ci sortit aussitôt, et revint quelques minutes plus tard, traînant plus qu'autre chose, une jeune femme terrifiée.

-Allez-y ! Ordonna la reine.

La prisonnière fut attachée sur la table et le scientifique prit une seringue pleine d'un liquide presque transparent. Il lui prit le bras et sans s'occuper de lui faire du mal ou non, il lui injecta le contenu.

-Alors ?

-Il faut attendre un peu. Le produit va bientôt faire effet.

-Combien de temps ? S'impatienta t-elle.

-Pas longtemps...

Et en effet, quelques secondes après que le scientifique ait répondu à sa reine, la jeune prisonnière, qui avait gardé des yeux grands ouverts et n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de se libérer, se calma et devint toute molle.

-Voilà, on va pouvoir commencer.

La reine regarda le scientifique, puis la jeune femme ligotée.

-Bien. Appelez-moi dès que c'est prêt !

-Oui ma reine.

Et elle sortit, le laissant seul avec sa prisonnière. Il se tourna vers une table sur laquelle était posée différentes sortes de flacon, et en prit un contenant un liquide rouge. Il en remplit une seringue et l'injecta aussi à la femme, qui n'eut aucune réaction.

-Va me chercher l'humain ! Réclama alors le scientifique au guerrier.

Puis il regarda attentivement son "cobaye".

-Je suis sûr que vous aller détester ça, mais je me réjouis à l'avance du résultat... Lui dit-il en souriant méchamment.

Le guerrier revint très vite et ligota l'homme sur la table d'à côté.

-Bien, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer...

oOoOo

_De nos jours..._

Elle portait une longue robe blanche ouverte sur le devant, par-dessus un pantalon, avec des chaussures à talons hauts. De longs cheveux blonds dorés et de grands yeux bleus, elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une humaine.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle faisait partie de la sixième génération de Wraiths. Celle qui, depuis la guerre contre les anciens, avait réussi à se fondre dans le paysage et à vivre en communauté sur une planète, loin de tout et de tous pendant dix mille ans. Les Lantiens avaient perdu la bataille contre eux et malgré leur évidente supériorité, beaucoup de ruches avaient dû se mettre en hibernation, faute de nourriture.

Le conflit s'étant arrêté, la dizaine de rescapés, dirigé par son aïeule, s'était réfugié sur la planète sur laquelle ils vivaient depuis. Si on peut imaginer que les reines Wraiths puissent avoir des "enfants", ses descendantes, dont elle était maintenant l'unique représentante, avaient continué les expériences.

Le projet avait mis plus de dix mille ans à aboutir, et elle était la preuve vivante que les recherches avaient été concluantes.

Tout ça pour un même but. Régner en maître dans la galaxie.

La guerre faisait rage de nouveau, dans la galaxie de Pégase, elle en avait entendu parler.

La cité avait resurgie des eaux, et abritait des humains qui avaient réveillé les Wraiths de plusieurs dizaines de vaisseaux ruches. Mais elle s'était refusée à faire partit du conflit. Elle voulait passer inaperçue, et elle avait réussi. Enfin. A force de persévérance, et aussi de l'aide involontaire de quelques humains fait prisonniers...

Tout au long de ces milliers d'années de recherches plus ou moins fructueuses, les scientifiques Wraiths avaient manipulé, modifié, et enfin intégré de l'ADN humain à celui des Wraiths.

L'être presque parfait était enfin né. L'apparence humaine et la force des gens de sa race, combiné à leur exceptionnelle longévité, faisaient d'elle une femme quasiment immortelle.

Etant reine de la colonie, elle avait décidé que l'intégration devait aussi passer par l'appellation des personnes. Ainsi, elle s'était donnée le nom de Mélia, et les quelques représentants mâles de rang supérieur qui habitaient dans la communauté avaient reçu un nom. Il y avait aussi un village, qui était assez éloigné des souterrains dans lesquels il y avait des salles qui servaient de laboratoires.

Mélia n'avait eu qu'à les entretenir, la première reine s'étant chargée de les faire creuser. Et par l'intermédiaire d'une galerie, elle avait accès à une maison qu'elle habitait. Les humains qui vivaient dans ce village ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que leur chef était en fait une reine Wraith.

Car elle n'en avait pas du tout l'apparence...

Il y avait, de temps en temps, des disparitions inexpliquées de quelques personnes, et les corps n'étaient jamais retrouvés. Pour la bonne raison qu'il fallait bien nourrir les guerriers et les scientifiques...

Elle, elle se nourrissait normalement, et c'était une des rares choses qu'elle appréciait des humains. La diversité de la nourriture. La planète possédait une porte des étoiles, et une des galeries y donnait accès, ce qui fait qu'elle était au courant très vite quand il y avait des visiteurs. Et les siens restaient terrés. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se fassent voir. Ça avait marché pendant très longtemps, et elle avait eu le temps de se faire une idée de ce que les humains recherchaient. Elle en profitait pour copier leur mode de vie.

Passer inaperçu...

Le plan fonctionnait à merveille...

Mélia, reine de la colonie, avait dans son sang suffisamment d'ADN humain pour ressembler à une femme.

Et elle était particulièrement fière du résultat...

oOoOo

Il avait une journée de libre, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Terrible. En fait, il s'ennuyait ferme. Quand il avait des missions, il partait sans problème. Après tout, il était militaire, plutôt solitaire, mais aimant quand même les gens. Mais là, il s'ennuyait. Rien à faire.

-Ça va ?

Il leva la tête, l'air boudeur.

-Ouais...

-Et bien dites donc ! Quel enthousiasme !

-Ouais...

-Je vous embête, peut-être ?

-Non, ça va. C'est juste que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire...

-Et bien moi je sais !

Sheppard leva la tête de nouveau et regarda le scientifique.

-Vous avez quelque chose de particulier en tête ?

Rodney redressa le buste.

-Oui ! Répondit-il d'un air convaincu.

Et il s'arrêta là. John soupira.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

McKay le regarda de travers, comme si il venait d'entendre la plus stupide des questions.

-Je vous l'ai pas dit ?

-Non Rodney, vous n'avez rien dit...

-Et bien, j'aimerai que vous m'emmeniez sur M7G555.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-D'après les relevés, il y aurait une porte des étoiles que nous pourrions prendre.

-Il y aurait ? Nous pourrions ? Vous en êtes sûr ou pas ?

-Oui.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui... enfin non...

Le militaire s'adossa à sa chaise, en lâchant un énorme soupir. Parfois, il regrettait d'avoir accepté de faire partie de cette expédition. Surtout des jours comme aujourd'hui...

-Oui, enfin, j'en suis presque sûr !

-Et vous en auriez pour combien de temps ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

John posa ses mains sur la table et baissa la tête.

-Pourquoi moi ? Marmonna t-il.

-Mais parce que vous êtes le meilleur !

De surprise, Sheppard le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. Il rêvait ou pas ? Il venait bien d'entendre le Dr Rodney McKay lui faire un compliment ?

-Vous devez vraiment être désespéré ! S'exclama t-il alors.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça ?

-Mais parce qu'entendre ça sortir de votre bouche, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'inhabituel !

Rodney se renfrogna. C'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas beaucoup de compliments, mais quand même...

-Alors ? Pourquoi voulez-vous vraiment aller sur cette planète M7G... truc ?

-Mais je viens de vous le dire ! Pour la porte !

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, la porte... la soi-disant porte que nous pourrions peut-être prendre... Ironisa Sheppard.

-Bon, quand vous aurez fini, on pourrait peut-être en parler avec Elisabeth ?

-Vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

-Non, je voulais d'abord vous en parler.

-C'est gentil ça !

-Non, c'est juste que vous êtes le seul pilote en qui j'ai confiance... Murmura Rodney en regardant ailleurs.

Sheppard regarda le scientifique en souriant franchement. Rodney n'était pas, comment dire... quelqu'un de courageux. Mais il l'appréciait beaucoup. Parce qu'il l'avait déjà sorti de situation plutôt périlleuse, et que malgré tout, il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Mais comme le scientifique le savait, ça le rendait un tantinet "insupportable"...

Le militaire se leva de sa chaise et les mains dans les poches, attendit que Rodney en fasse autant.

-Bon, on y va ? Finit-il par dire en voyant que McKay ne bougeait pas.

-Sinon, je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre, si vous ne voulez pas...

-McKay ! Je vous attends !

Rodney se leva enfin et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Elisabeth...

oOoOo

-Alors, vous avez fait d'autres tests ?

-Non ma reine, pas encore. Nous attendions votre accord.

-Vous l'avez ! Et faites-moi part de vos résultats rapidement, je veux être au courant dès que vous aurez fini les essais !

Adam, le scientifique Wraith baissa la tête respectueusement.

-Bien ma reine. Il sera fait selon votre désir...

Mélia sortit de la pièce, sans un regard pour le cobaye humain couché sur le la table, et sanglé.

Celui-ci n'avait eu aucune réaction quand elle avait dit de faire d'autres essais. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu la possibilité de dire quoi que se soit, il était bâillonné. Et drogué. Puis Adam se tourna vers l'autre table. Une jeune femme s'y trouvait, couchée sur le côté, le regard fuyant, l'air complètement paniqué...

Elle ne voulait pas voir ce que son tortionnaire allait faire à son compagnon d'infortune, mais le Wraith se moquait totalement de ce qu'elle pouvait ou non ressentir. Pour lui, les humains n'étaient bons qu'à servir de repas ou, comme l'homme, à servir d'animal de laboratoire.

Et dans son malheur, il ne se souviendrait pas de ce que le scientifique lui ferait subir.

Mais ce n'était pas plus mal...

oOoOo

-Alors pour quelle raison vous avez décidé d'aller sur M7G... Commença Elisabeth.

-M7G555 ! Mais pourquoi suis-je le seul à me rappeler du nom des planètes que nous visitons ? Se plaignit Rodney.

-Parce que vous croyez que M7G555, c'est un nom ? Rétorqua Sheppard.

-Bien sûr ! Ce sont ces coordonnées ! Grâce à ça, c'est facile de savoir où elle se situe dans la galaxie !

-Oui, mais si on lui donnait un nom normal, comme... je sais pas moi, euh... Pluton, par exemple, ça serait plus facile à retenir !

-C'est déjà pris ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Non, plus maintenant ! Je vous signale que les scientifiques Terriens ont décidé que ce n'était plus une planète du système solaire, alors je crois qu'on peut lui piquer son nom !

Elisabeth regardait les deux hommes assit en face d'elle et se mit à sourire. C'est vrai que d'appeler une planète par ses coordonnées était facile pour McKay, c'était un scientifique, et les chiffres, c'était son domaine. Mais pour les hommes comme Sheppard, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, leur donner un nom serait peut-être plus facile pour eux...

-Alors pourquoi pas ?

-Pourquoi pas quoi ?

-Pluton, c'est pas mal !

-Je vous ai dit que c'était déjà pris ! Répéta McKay.

-Et moi, je vous ai répondu que...

-Messieurs ! Je vous en prie ! S'exclama alors Elisabeth.

Rodney et John se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Vous en pensez quoi, vous ? Insista Rodney.

-McKay, on n'était pas venu pour demander quelque chose ?

Elisabeth se tourna vers Rodney.

-Vous vouliez me demander quoi ?

-Si on pouvait aller sur M7G555 pour prendre leur porte !

-Mais elle n'est pas habitée cette planète ? Demanda alors Elisabeth.

-Si, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, à peine quelques centaines de personnes. Alors je pense qu'on peut...

-Et que pensez-vous faire d'eux ? Si on leur prend, ils ne pourront plus faire de négoces ! Coupa Elisabeth.

-On peut toujours les ramener ici en attendant...

-En attendant quoi ?

-De leur trouver autre chose !

-Comme quoi ? Insista Elisabeth.

-Une autre planète où la porte est moins... comment dire... intéressante ? Répondit alors Rodney.

-Qu'a donc cette porte pour que vous vouliez absolument l'avoir ?

Rodney se cala au fond de son siège et croisa les bras.

-Et bien d'après les relevés que j'ai fait, il apparaît qu'elle est effectivement très ancienne, mais elle a aussi quelque chose de spécial...

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Justement, j'en saurais plus si on y va !

Elisabeth regarda Sheppard puis McKay. Ils avaient vraiment l'air d'y tenir, à cette porte ! Pourtant, le militaire n'était jamais très chaud pour prendre ce qui appartenait aux autres.

-Bon, alors vous avez mon accord. Mais si jamais ils refusent, n'insistez pas !

Elle connaissait suffisamment le scientifique pour savoir que quand il voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'avoir...

Les deux hommes se levèrent et sortirent du bureau.

-On se retrouve au hangar ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Oui.

-Je vais prévenir Teyla et Ronon. A tout de suite !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà...  
Alors ?  
Verdict ?

J'espère que ceux et celles qui voulaient "Piège de cristal" ne sont pas trop déçu, mais comme me l'a fait gentiment remarquer Sheppard 26, je publierais les deux de toute façon !  
Le tout était de savoir dans quel ordre...

Allez, je vous laisse, et passez un bon week-end ensoleillé !  
Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien...

_Et merci de me lire..._

_******Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est moi !  
Et je ne vais pas m'étaler sur les différentes choses plutôt désagréables qui m'ont pris le chou pendant presque tout ce mois d'absence.

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre, et je m'excuse à l'avance, mais même si je ne pars pas en vacances (j'ai été obligée d'annuler ça, vous vous rendez compte ?) je ne suis pas sûre de poster régulièrement comme c'était mon habitude. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas la publication de cette fic, soyez rassurés sur ce point !  
Bon, je vous laisse lire !

Place aux Rar's :

Merci **Melle X** ! Dis, ce n'est pas toi qui m'a envoyé une review pour ma fic "la vie continue" sous le pseudo "mess X" ? Si c'est le cas, merci beaucoup, si non, et bien... tant pis ! lol !  
En tout cas, je te remercie de m'avoir laissé cette review, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne lecture ! bizzz...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

Adam se pencha vers la femme, un mauvais rictus au coin de la bouche. Il détestait cette race. A cause d'eux, des milliers de ces congénères avaient été obligés de s'entre-tuer pour pouvoir survivre, et maintenant, ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine de survivants. Et même si ce n'était pas la faute de celle qui était devant lui, il l'a jugeait quand même responsable. Mais la voir comme ça, attachée et à sa merci lui procurait un plaisir intense. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Et il ne s'en était pas privé... Tout en restant dans la limite du supportable. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure, ou alors, sa reine lui ferait payer très cher son imprudence, et ça, il n'en était pas question.

D'après lui, elle serait bientôt prête, alors il envoya le guerrier qui gardait l'entrée de son labo chercher la reine. Ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire.

Adam eut pitié, mais pas longtemps. C'était un sentiment pratiquement inconnu pour lui. Il parlait, était intelligent, et avait reçu un nom. Preuve qu'il était de rang supérieur aux guerriers, qui eux, se contentaient d'obéir.

En attendant la venue de Mélia, il continua d'observer la femme. Sa reine avait les mêmes traits et la même couleur de peau. Les scientifiques avaient vraiment fait du bon travail, elle s'était intégrée dans le monde des humains sans qu'ils se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit !

Mais il manquait une chose à la colonie. Une seule. Et ça, c'est ce qui désespérait le plus Adam. Mais aujourd'hui, il allait peut-être donner à sa reine ce qui lui manquait. Il en était là de ces réflexions quand Mélia entra dans le labo et s'adressa à lui.

-Alors ?

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, l'humaine...

-Non ! S'exclama Mélia, ne l'appelez pas comme ça ! Nous sommes sensés faire partie de leur peuple, alors même si ça me répugne, ne commettons pas d'imper !

-Bien ma reine, alors comme vous pouvez le constater, la femme réagit plutôt bien. La fécondation a réussi et les examens que je lui ai fait subir montrent qu'elle va bientôt...

Il ne connaissait pas le terme exact, mais ne voulait surtout pas mettre sa reine en colère.

-Elle va quoi ? Demanda alors Mélia.

-Et bien, ce qu'elle porte... enfin, sa descendance va bientôt arriver...

Mélia regarda de plus près la jeune femme sur le lit. Le ventre bien rond de celle-ci montrait clairement, qu'effectivement, elle allait bientôt devenir mère...

Mais de quoi...

oOoOo

-Bon, tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir y aller !

Sheppard leva la tête vers la salle de contrôle.

-Vous pouvez nous ouvrir la porte, s'il vous plait ?

Elisabeth, qui était appuyée à la rambarde sourit. Les protocoles, le chef militaire d'Atlantis s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise ! Elle tourna alors la tête vers Chuck.

-Entrez les coordonnées.

-Oui madame.

Le technicien se chargea d'appuyer sur les touches du DHD et les chevrons s'enclenchèrent normalement. Puis, quand le vortex apparut, l'équipe du colonel la traversa.

Juste avant de passer à son tour, Sheppard se retourna et regarda Elisabeth.

-A tout à l'heure !

-Faites attention à vous !

Le militaire se contenta de lui sourire et passa lui aussi la porte. Aussitôt après, celle-ci se referma...

oOoOo

-Cette planète est magnifique ! S'exclama Teyla.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Ça ressemble vraiment à un petit paradis !

-Un quoi ? Demanda Ronon.

Sheppard sourit et allait expliquer au Satédien ce que c'était qu'un paradis, quand Rodney le devança.

-C'est ce qu'on dit chez nous quand l'endroit où on est, est calme, tranquille... et dénué de toute source de technologie ! Continua t-il d'un air désabusé.

En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient passé la porte, la verdure et le temps étaient magnifique, mais la planète était dépourvue de tous signes qui pourraient indiquer une quelconque modernité, et il n'y avait pas d'habitations. Où était le peuple qui y vivait ? Ça l'inquiétait quand même un peu. Comment expliquer à un peuple "arriéré" qu'ils voulaient leur prendre leur seul moyen de pouvoir visiter d'autres mondes ? Mais cette pensée le rassura aussi. Si ils ne connaissaient pas la technologie des anciens, ils ne savaient probablement pas à quoi pouvait leur servir la porte...

oOoOo

Adam travaillait sur une expérience quand il releva soudain la tête. Un bruit venant de la pièce d'à côté le surprit. Un gémissement...

Il se dirigea vers l'endroit, et découvrit la jeune femme pliée en deux sur son lit. Elle se tordait de douleur.

-J'ai mal... Gémit-elle alors en le regardant.

Adam posa sa main sur son ventre et le sentit devenir très dur.

-Va chercher la reine ! Ordonna t-il à l'autre scientifique.

Celui-ci obéit très vite et courut dans les couloirs. Il rentra précipitamment dans la salle où se trouvait Mélia, stoppa devant elle, puis il s'inclina profondément.

-Ma reine, Adam m'envoie vous chercher...

Elle le regarda en souriant.

-Bien ! Je suppose que le moment est enfin arrivé...

Elle se leva gracieusement et suivit le scientifique jusqu'au labo.

Adam était toujours à côté de la jeune femme qui transpirait à grosses gouttes et soufflait bruyamment. Mélia s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son front.

-Ma chère, c'est bientôt fini, vous allez enfin nous prouver que les recherches commencées il y a des centaines d'années peuvent marcher... Prononça t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi après ? Demanda la jeune femme en gémissant.

-Tout dépendra de ce que vous allez me donner...

Puis elle se tourna vers Adam.

-Vous savez comment faire ?

-Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Dans combien de temps ?

-D'après ce que je sais, dans quelques heures... peut-être moins. Les femelles de sa race sont différentes à ce niveau. Aucune n'est délivrée dans le même temps...

-Bien, je vais attendre alors.

Et alors qu'elle allait prendre place sur un fauteuil, la femme enceinte se mit à crier. Aussitôt Adam la prépara.

-Je crois que ça va être rapide avec elle...

En effet, après plusieurs minutes d'effort, la jeune femme mit au monde l'être qu'elle portait. Adam le prit dans ses mains et s'adressa à l'autre scientifique.

-Occupe-toi d'elle ! Dit-il en montrant la jeune femme du menton.

Puis, l'enfant dans ses bras, il se présenta devant Mélia.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'exclama t-elle d'un air dégoûté.

Le pauvre petit être ne ressemblait à rien. La combinaison d'une humaine et d'un Wraith avait donné quelque chose de bizarre. Et il eut la chance de ne vivre que quelques minutes.

-Ça ne marche pas ! S'écria alors Mélia en colère. Que faut-il faire pour que...

Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne trouvait plus ses mots.

-... le... ça... soit viable ? S'énerva t-elle.

Adam redoutait les colères de sa reine, mais il s'expliqua quand même.

-J'ai peut-être une théorie... Annonça t-il doucement.

Mélia, qui marchait de long en large, s'arrêta brusquement.

-Et bien, allez-y ! Parlez !

-Je pense que le mâle qui a permis la fécondation était trop...

-Trop quoi ? S'emporta t-elle.

-Trop de notre race... Fini doucement Adam.

Mélia le regarda en penchant la tête. Si c'était ça, il allait y avoir un gros problème.

Il n'y avait aucun membre de sa race qui possédait de l'ADN humain. A part elle. Et si c'était l'inverse qu'il fallait faire ? Jusqu'à présent, les scientifiques avaient toujours essayé de mélanger une humaine avec un Wraith. Une Wraith avec un humain était-elle la solution ? Si oui, elle allait devoir faire elle-même l'expérience...

Mais où trouver un humain valable ? Ceux qui avaient participé malgré eux aux expériences étaient dans un état de faiblesse incroyable. Sûrement dû au fait qu'Adam s'était servit d'eux pour faire avancer son projet. Et malheureusement pour elle, beaucoup d'entre eux avaient préféré se donner la mort...

Il fallait donc qu'elle attende que des humains passent la porte, et faire son choix...

oOoOo

-Alors ? Vous détectez quelque chose ? Demanda Sheppard.

Rodney regarda son portable.

-Non, pas encore ! Si ça continue comme ça, je n'aurais aucun problème à faire venir le Dédale pour qu'il vienne prendre la porte !

-Je suis d'accord, mais on continue quand même !

-Moi aussi je pense comme vous mais... Commença Teyla.

Le militaire se tourna vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Teyla ? Un problème ?

L'Athosienne ne disait plus rien, regarda devant elle, puis leva la tête.

-Teyla... Insista Sheppard, ça va ?

-Des Wraiths...

-Quoi ? S'écria McKay, il y a des Wraiths ici ?

-Oui... mais c'est étrange...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange ? Demanda Ronon.

-Je ne ressens pas la même chose que d'habitude en leur présence... c'est comme si s'était... atténué...

-Atténué comment ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça...

-Bon, on va faire demi-tour. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils sachent qu'Atlantis n'a pas été détruite ! Déclara Sheppard.

Ils s'apprêtaient à repartir vers la porte quand Rodney s'exclama.

-Là !

-Là quoi ?

-Regardez là bas ! Des habitations !

-Vous pensez qu'ils savent qu'il y a des Wraiths ?

-Je ne pense pas, sinon, ils seraient déjà en train de courir partout !

-Pas forcément... Dit Ronon, il y a des gens qui pensent que courir n'est pas une solution.

-Ils font quoi alors ? Interrogea Rodney.

-Ils attendent que l'attaque se termine... et reprennent leur vie comme avant... Répondit tristement Teyla.

Sheppard ne réfléchit pas longtemps. La vie d'êtres humains dépendait de la rapidité à laquelle il prenait les décisions. Et là, il ne posa pas longtemps la question.

-Bon, on y va !

-Y'a des Wraiths et vous voulez aller là bas ? Mais on devrait rentrer plutôt ! S'écria McKay.

-Pourquoi ? Vous préférez les regarder mourir tranquillement sans rien faire ? S'écria John durement en se tournant vers lui.

Le scientifique s'arrêta de parler et regarda le militaire. Il avait peut-être été un peu loin...

-Mais vous croyez qu'on va pouvoir les aider alors que nous ne sommes que quatre ?

-On peut toujours essayer ! Allez, pas de discussions, on y va !

Et Sheppard, suivit de Teyla et Ronon, prirent la direction que leur avait indiqué Rodney. Celui-ci n'eut d'autre solution que de les suivre. De toute façon, on ne lui demandait jamais son avis alors...

oOoOo

-Ma reine, on vient de m'annoncer que des visiteurs viennent de passer la porte et qu'ils se dirigent vers nous. Que devons nous faire ?

-De quel peuple s'agit-il ?

-Je pense que ce sont ceux de la cité...

Mélia eut un beau sourire. Elle avait peut-être la solution à son problème...

-Je vais aller les accueillir... Dit-elle en se levant.

oOoOo

Ils avançaient rapidement, il fallait faire vite et prévenir les villageois. Quand ils arrivèrent près des premières habitations, Teyla s'arrêta encore, en proie à une impression étrange et désagréable. Elle n'aimait pas la sensation qui s'emparait d'elle, pas du tout. Mais comme l'ambiance aux alentours était plutôt calme, elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Sauf qu'avec Ronon, il ne fallait pas compter cacher quoi que ce soit. Du coup, Sheppard, qui avait entendu la question, se retourna et attendit.

-Teyla ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle les regarda et se demanda si elle devait leur dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Je n'en sais vraiment rien. C'est comme si... ils essayaient de cacher le fait qu'ils soient là... et en même temps, leur présence est... c'est confus dans ma tête, et je n'aime pas ça.

Sheppard vérifia son arme, regarda Rodney, puis Ronon et déclara.

-Bon, et bien on va faire très attention ! McKay, si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester là.

-Non, je crois que je préfère être avec vous... au moins, j'aurais quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider à me défendre.

-Alors restez quand même derrière et ne nous gênez pas !

-Mais...

-Et surtout, taisez-vous !

-Mais...

-McKay !

Le scientifique ronchonna un peu, mais quand il vit le regard que Ronon lui lança, il ferma la bouche immédiatement. Il ne voulait surtout pas énerver le Satédien. On ne sait jamais. Il pourrait avoir besoin de lui un jour... Quand ils s'approchèrent des premières maisons, personne ne faisait preuve d'aucune peur. Ils continuaient à vaquer à leurs occupations, comme d'habitude.

Puis un homme plutôt jeune, à l'allure un peu différente des autres s'approcha du groupe.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

-Bonjour, je m'appelle John Sheppard, et voici Teyla Hemmagan, Ronon Dex, et le Dr Rodney McKay, et en fait, je pense que c'est plutôt nous qui pouvons vous aider !

-Et puis-je savoir en quoi ?

-Il y a des Wraiths ici ! Annonça Teyla.

-Des quoi ? Demanda l'homme surprit.

-Des Wraiths. Ils sont grands, verdâtre et ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à se nourrir des humains !

-Et bien, je vous rassure tout de suite il n'y a personne de ce genre ici ! Répliqua l'homme, mais venez, je vous en prie ! Continua t-il encore en tendant la main vers une maison.

John allait le suivre quand Teyla le retint par la manche.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ici, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une chose horrible va arriver...

-Et bien, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, on va faire très attention, et si cette impression persiste, on s'en ira, d'accord ?

Teyla esquissa un léger sourire et le suivit à l'intérieur...

oOoOo

Elle voulait que tout soit parfait, alors avant d'aller à la rencontre des visiteurs, elle soigna sa présentation. Elle avait remarqué que les femelles humaines s'habillaient assez discrètement. Alors elle se dirigea vers un placard et se choisit des vêtements simple, mais qui lui allait à merveille. Elle avait un corps parfait, et le montrait. Même si elle était née Wraith, l'ADN humain qu'elle avait, lui donnait l'envie de plaire et de faire très attention à son apparence. Et il fallait qu'elle plaise, pour que son plan fonctionne, il fallait qu'elle plaise...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ?  
De toute façon, je le verrais bien si je reçois ou pas des reviews ! lol !

En tout cas, merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné...  
Passez tous un excellent week-end !

Bizzz

_Et merci de me lire..._


	3. Chapter 3

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi !  
Je ne m'attarde pas avec du blabla, place à la lecture.

Désolée pour le retard...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

-Vous ne nous avez pas écoutés ! S'exclama Sheppard, je vous dis que...

-Qu'avez-vous dit de si intéressant ? Coupa une voix douce.

-Je disais à cet homme qu'il fallait qu'il fasse attention à... mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Demanda t-il alors.

Teyla et Rodney étaient assis en face de lui, et avaient le regard fixe. Rodney avait même la bouche entrouverte. Sheppard regarda Ronon, et ensemble, ils se tournèrent.

-Alors ? Répéta Mélia, qu'avez-vous dit de si intéressant ?

Sheppard se leva, très étonné. Devant lui se tenait une femme. Grande, des cheveux longs blonds et des yeux...

Elle avait des traits fins, une peau claire, et le bleu foncé de ses yeux en ressortait magnifiquement. Cette femme était superbe.

Avec un grand sourire, le militaire pencha légèrement la tête.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle John Sheppard et voici Ronon Dex, Teyla Hemmagan et le Dr Rodney McKay !

-Et moi je suis Mélia, je dirige ce village. Vous disiez donc qu'il ne vous avait pas écouté ?

L'humain souriait encore, tout en la regardant. Et elle se sentit toute bizarre. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait comme ça, elle ne savait pas pour quelle raison, et ça la perturbait. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne contrôlait pas tout. Dérangeant, très dérangeant. Mais sensation agréable.

Il était plutôt bel homme pour un humain, et elle appréciait la beauté, même celle des humains. Et apparemment, il l'a trouvait jolie aussi. Mais ça, elle n'en était pas sûre. La plupart du temps, les mâles humains ne la regardaient que comme une tortionnaire qui se servait d'eux pour des expériences dont ils ne savaient pas à quoi ça allait la mener. Mais lui n'était pas au courant, et il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache.

Elle venait de faire son choix...

-Je disais à cet homme qu'il y avait des Wraiths, et qu'il devait faire attention...

Il s'arrêta en cours de phrase, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais sa tête lui disait : Fait attention, elle est trop belle pour être honnête. Mais en même temps, il était sûr qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle.

-Sheppard ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda Rodney.

Puis il se tourna vers Teyla et Ronon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais nous devrions partir... Murmura Teyla.

-Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Ronon.

-Non. Ça ne va pas... il faut qu'on s'en aille... je sens comme un danger... et...

Ronon prit son arme en main et regarda le militaire.

-Sheppard, on y va !

Il était toujours immobile devant la jeune femme, comme hypnotisé. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard.

-Sheppard ! On y va ! Insista Ronon.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverait à rien comme ça, il le prit pas le bras et le secoua.

-SHEPPARD !

Ronon avait crié suffisamment fort, John détourna les yeux et regarda Ronon, puis Rodney.

-Quoi ?

-Colonel, on devrait repartir ! Dit Teyla en posant sa main sur son bras.

L'insistance de l'Athosienne et son regard plutôt apeuré sortit enfin Sheppard de l'espèce de léthargie dans laquelle il était plongé.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il alors.

Il n'avait pas envie de repartir. Il voulait rester ici. Avec elle...

-John, nous devons rentrer, on reviendra plus tard, d'accord ?

La voix de Teyla parvenait à ses oreilles, il écoutait, mais il ne voulait pas comprendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester.

-Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi...

-Et bien moi si ! Il faut que j'étudie ça de près ! Déclara alors Rodney en levant son portable.

Lui aussi avait remarqué l'attitude plutôt étrange et inhabituelle du militaire. Jamais il ne s'était comporté de cette façon avant. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient face à une personne comme Mélia, mais là, l'équipe sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il fallait qu'ils partent avant de le regretter.

-Nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité, mais nous devons rentrer maintenant ! Continua Teyla avec un sourire.

Mais Mélia n'était pas dupe un seul instant. Elle aussi avait ressenti quelque chose de bizarre, mais elle ne savait pas mettre un nom dessus. En présence de cet humain, elle était toute chamboulée. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, et elle avait comme des picotements au bout de ses doigts.

La partie d'elle qui était Wraith était dégoûtée par ses sensations, mais le reste de son être n'attendait qu'une chose, celle de se retrouver seule avec lui. Il fallait jouer serrer, alors elle prit sur elle et s'efforça de se calmer.

-Mais bien sûr. Si votre amie ne se sent pas bien, retournez chez vous. Vous reviendrez peut-être un autre jour ? Au revoir, et bon retour.

-Merci... madame... Dit Rodney en quittant la maison.

Ronon ne dit rien, se contentant de traîner Sheppard par le bras au dehors. Teyla baissa légèrement la tête en souriant un peu. Elle était sûre d'elle. Il y avait des Wraiths sur cette planète. Et même pas très loin d'ici.

-Merci et au revoir. Nous reviendrons peut-être...

-Et ce sera avec plaisir que nous vous recevrons ! Affirma Mélia.

Elle sortit elle aussi et les regarda partir. L'homme était toujours silencieux et marchait comme un automate, tiré par l'autre aux cheveux longs. Lui était dangereux, par contre. De même que la femme. Elle possédait le pouvoir de télépathie des Wraiths. Etrange, mais Mélia avait su dès qu'elle l'avait vu qu'elle pourrait la manipuler comme elle voudrait. Et celui qui avait le drôle d'appareil dans la main était inintéressant.

Trop peureux, elle l'avait senti...

oOoOo

Ils avançaient en silence, d'un pas pressé. L'ambiance était assez tendue. Ronon marchait derrière le militaire, afin de lui ôter toute envie de revenir sur ses pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? S'exclama tout à coup Sheppard.

Rodney s'arrêta net.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris ? C'est à nous que vous demandez ça ?

Du coup, tout le monde s'arrêta de marcher.

-Oui, c'est à vous que je demande ça ! Insista John.

-Mais vous vous êtes regardé ? Ce n'est pas nous qui bavions devant elle ! J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! C'est tout juste si il n'avait pas la langue qui traînait par terre, et il nous demande ce qu'on a ?

-Calmez-vous Rodney. On va rentrer, et on discutera de ça chez nous... S'interposa Teyla.

-Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Parce que Teyla sent que quelque chose ne va pas ici, alors on rentre !

Ronon parlait peu, mais quand ça arrivait, il était écouté. Le fait qu'il ait servi de gibier aux Wraiths faisait qu'il avait développé un sixième sens les concernant. Mais là, c'est en voyant la tête de Teyla qu'il avait décidé qu'ils devaient rentrer. Il avait rarement vu l'Athosienne comme ça, et ça ne le rassurait pas.

-Non ! Répliqua Sheppard en croisant les bras.

-Comment ça non ?

-Non. On est venu ici pour une chose, et on va retourner en discuter !

-Sheppard, on rentre ! Soupira alors Ronon.

Le militaire le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Depuis quand c'est vous qui décidez Ronon ?

-Depuis que vous n'allez pas bien !

-Depuis que... Commença John.

Puis il éclata de rire.

-Je me sens très bien ! Par contre, vous, si vous vous imaginez que je vais vous laisser me dicter ce que je dois faire, vous vous trompez lourdement !

-Colonel, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Je ressens une présence Wraiths ici, et on doit partir. Nous ne sommes que quatre, on retourne sur Atlantis, et on revient avec des renforts ! S'exclama Teyla.

-Non, on reste et on retourne là bas ! Insista Sheppard.

Il ne les comprenait plus. D'habitude, ils étaient toujours partants pour aider les autres, et là, ils ne le voulaient pas ! Rodney, il comprenait pourquoi, le scientifique était très doué dans un labo, mais sur le terrain, c'était une autre histoire. Mais Ronon et Teyla ? Le peuple de l'Athosienne avait été réduit à une poignée de gens perdus sur une autre planète que la leur, et Ronon les détestait depuis qu'ils avaient détruit sa planète et tué sa femme. Alors pourquoi cette réaction négative ?

Il attendait toujours, faisant face à ses amis. Il attendait qu'enfin, ils se rendent compte de leur stupidité.

-Bon, ça suffit comme ça, on a assez discuté, vous venez !

-Non !

Ronon sortit son arme et la pointa sur Sheppard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'étonna Teyla.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas lui tirer dessus ? Couina Rodney.

-Vous me menacez ? Demanda John en fixant le Satédien.

-Venez avec nous sans faire d'histoire. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous, mais vous allez devoir nous suivre.

Le militaire se mit à ricaner. Si il croyait qu'il avait peur de lui... Il n'était peut-être pas américain et pas non plus militaire, mais c'était quand même lui, le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard qui dirigeait cette équipe !

Et lui, Ronon, n'avait qu'à obéir. Alors il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le village.

-Sheppard, ne m'obligez pas à tirer... Gronda Ronon.

-Vous n'avez qu'à ranger votre arme ! Répondit celui-ci sans se retourner.

-Désolé...

Ce fut la seule chose que le militaire entendit avant de s'écrouler au sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? S'écria Rodney d'une voix aiguë, vous l'avez tué ?

Ronon se pencha et retourna le militaire. Puis il le porta sans ménagement sur son dos.

-Non, je l'ai juste assommé... Rétorqua t-il un rictus au coin de la bouche, maintenant, on peut y aller !

oOoOo

-Mélia, que pensez-vous de ce que les visiteurs viennent de dire à propos de ces... Wraiths ?

Elle regarda l'homme et réfléchit avant de parler. Il ne savait pas qu'ils avaient raison, et qu'effectivement, il y avait des Wraiths dans le coin.

-Je pense que nous devons faire attention. Si ils ont dit qu'il y avait la possibilité qu'ils viennent sur notre planète, nous devons nous préparer.

-Mais comment ? Nous n'avons jamais subi leur attaque, nous ne savons pas comment faire !

Elle se mit à sourire. En fait, les humains n'avaient rien à craindre, les Wraiths qui étaient là empêchaient les autres de venir. Chaque reine défendait farouchement son territoire, et Mélia régnait sur le sien avec sagesse grâce à la communication mentale. Elle avait, par ce moyen, réussi à faire croire que des dizaines de milliers de ses congénères vivaient sur la planète. Et les autres reines avaient renoncé à venir l'embêter.

-Ne craignez rien, je suis pratiquement sûre que jamais ils ne viendront. Et si malgré tout, ils viennent quand même, nous agirons à ce moment !

L'homme la regarda et sourit. Il avait totalement confiance en elle.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je retourne à mes occupations. Bonsoir Mélia.

-Bonsoir. A demain...

Elle le quitta et se dirigea doucement vers sa maison, avec toujours un sourire au coin de la bouche. Mais dès qu'elle entra chez elle, il disparut aussitôt et elle se rua dans sa chambre.

-Je déteste les humains ! Ils sont fades, arrogants et si primitifs ! Cria t-elle en claquant la porte.

Elle se dépêcha de retirer sa robe et se regarda dans le miroir, nue. Même si comme elle venait de le dire, elle détestait les humains, ce qu'elle voyait dans le miroir lui plaisait. Elle avait un corps parfait. De grandes jambes, un ventre plat, et une poitrine ferme. La seule chose qui pouvait paraître étrange, c'était l'absence de nombril. Elle n'était pas venue au monde comme un être humain. Les Wraiths ne naissaient pas comme ça.

Elle fouilla de nouveau dans son placard et reprit ses vêtements d'avant. Puis elle prit le tunnel qui menait au labo. Elle avait besoin de parler à Adam de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir en la présence de l'humain...

oOoOo

Les explorateurs étaient enfin arrivés devant le DHD.

-Dr McKay, composez le code, s'il vous plait.

Rodney s'approcha sans rien dire et appuya sur les touches. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis l'altercation de Sheppard avec Ronon.

Celui-ci posa doucement le militaire au sol en attendant.

-Il est toujours inconscient... Remarqua Rodney. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas l'avoir...

-Il est juste assommé, je vous l'ai dit.

La porte s'ouvrit et il reprit Sheppard sur son dos.

-On y va ! Dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Il n'avait pas aimé faire ça, mais il s'était senti obligé. Le militaire ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Quelque chose dans son comportement était suspect, et il ne pouvait pas prendre de risque. Pas après que Teyla ait dit qu'il y avait des Wraiths. Alors il passa la porte, Sheppard sur le dos...

oOoOo

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte !

-Vous avez un code d'identification ?

-Oui, c'est celui du Dr McKay ! Annonça Chuck.

-Baissez le bouclier ! Répondit Elisabeth.

Elle descendait de la salle quand elle entendit la voix de Teyla dans l'intercom.

_/ Prévenez le Dr Beckett, le colonel est... blessé. /_

La dirigeante d'Atlantis appuya aussitôt sur son oreillette.

-Une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement ! Dit-elle en se précipitant à la rencontre de l'équipe.

Rodney passa la porte suivit de Teyla, et enfin, Ronon, qui portait Sheppard. Il attendit que Beckett arrive avec deux infirmiers, et le posa doucement sur le brancard.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Elisabeth en le regardant.

Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, pourquoi était-il inconscient ? Carson l'ausculta rapidement.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda t-il aux autres.

-Je lui ai tiré dessus... Répondit Ronon tranquillement.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Elisabeth, mais...

-On devrait peut-être en parler au calme ! Coupa alors Teyla.

Elisabeth croisa les bras et les regarda tous les trois.

-Oui, effectivement, je crois qu'une explication s'impose !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de réunion en grimpant les marches rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Ronon pour qu'il tire sur Sheppard ?

Elle attendit patiemment qu'ils soient tous assis et commença.

-Alors ? Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi ?

Teyla regarda Rodney puis Ronon. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire un mot, Ronon la devança.

-J'ai tiré sur Sheppard parce qu'il menaçait notre sécurité.

Elisabeth ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Il menaçait votre sécurité ? Vous parlez bien du colonel Sheppard ?

-En fait... Commença Teyla.

-Tout ça à cause d'une femme ! Coupa Rodney. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie, mais de là à se mettre dans les pattes des Wraiths à cause d'une femme !

-Une femme ? Quelle femme ?

-Celle qui, apparemment dirige le village. Quand on a dit à l'homme qu'ils devraient se méfier parce que Teyla ressentait la présence des Wraiths, une femme est entrée dans la pièce et...

-Elle s'est adressé à nous gentiment, et Sheppard a eu une réaction étrange.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Il était littéralement en train de baver devant elle ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Vous n'exagérez pas un peu, Rodney ? S'étonna Elisabeth.

-Malheureusement non, Dr Weir. Le colonel Sheppard n'était pas dans son état normal. Et je pense que Ronon a eu raison...

-Bon, je vais aller voir Carson.

Elle se leva et quitta la salle de réunion, sous le regard peiné des trois personnes assises. Ils n'avaient jamais été confrontés à ce genre de problème lors d'une mission...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Je vous remercie d'être toujours au rendez-vous, même si je tarde à poster, ce qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Je pense que le retour à la normale devrait arriver bientôt.  
En attendant, passez tous un excellent week-end !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà avec la suite !  
Merci à tous et à toutes de lire cette histoire, et surtout, merci de me le faire savoir en laissant une review !

Je suis contente, parce que même si je n'ai pas été très régulière dans le "postage" de cette histoire, vous ne m'avez pas laissé tomber !  
Un grand MERCI !

Bon, place à la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 4**

-Adam, j'ai besoin d'avoir quelques informations concernant les femmes !

Le scientifique se tourna vers elle et attendit. Mélia marchait de long en large, en proie à un dilemme qu'elle ne savait pas comment gérer. Au bout d'une bonne minute, elle décida de faire face et d'exposer son problème sans faux-semblant. De toute façon, elle était la reine et ne tolèrerait jamais qu'on se moque d'elle. Et la communauté des Wraiths le savait.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe entre un homme et une femme.

Adam, si il fut surpris, se garda bien de le montrer. Pourquoi sa reine voulait-elle savoir ça ? Elle avait trouvé la solution à leur problème ?

-Ce qu'il se passe dans quelle circonstance ?

-Quand un mâle et une femelle sont ensemble ! S'énerva t-elle.

-Et pourquoi... Commença t-il.

-Je ne vous demande pas pourquoi je veux le savoir, je veux une réponse ! Coupa t-elle alors.

Adam se redressa un peu, tendu malgré tout. Il n'avait pas intérêt à donner une réponse qui ne lui plairait pas ou alors...

-Et bien, quand un homme et une femme sont ensemble... et bien, en fait... je ne sais pas...

Il avait fini sa phrase en regardant ses pieds, s'attendant au pire. Mais Mélia se mit à sourire. C'était normal que lui non plus ne le sache pas. Après tout, elle seule avait l'apparence d'une femme et elle était la seule de la communauté des sous-sols à pouvoir vivre au grand air.

-Et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer qu'ils reviendront... Murmura t-elle, avez-vous pensé à aller au puits ? Demanda t-elle soudain.

-Oui, ma reine, j'y suis allé cette nuit, comme d'habitude...

Puis, sans un regard pour Adam, elle sortit du labo, un peu plus contente qu'elle ne l'était en entrant. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment les humains se reproduisaient, mais elle était sûre qu'elle l'apprendrait bientôt...

Les expériences menées depuis quelque temps ne permettaient pas de le savoir. Les mâles et les femelles prisonniers n'étaient jamais mis en contact. Il n'y avait que dans le village qu'il y avait des couples qui se formaient, et qu'il y avait aussi des naissances. Elle enrageait de ne pas savoir comment ils faisaient.

Mais avec les visiteurs d'aujourd'hui, la solution serait bientôt à portée de main...

oOoOo

-Carson ? Vous êtes là ?

-Elisabeth ! Entrez donc ! Je suppose que vous voulez le voir ?

-Et bien oui. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va bien ! S'exclama une voix provenant de derrière un paravent.

Elisabeth sourit à Carson et s'approcha du lit, laissant le docteur à sa paperasse. Le militaire était allongé, le bras gauche plié devant ses yeux.

-Sheppard ! Alors, que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Rien.

-Rien ? Mais d'après Ronon...

John rabaissa son bras, ouvrit les yeux et poussa un énorme soupir.

-Oui, je sais. J'ai peut-être pété les plombs pendant un moment. Mais vous croyez que me tirer dessus était une solution ?

-Je ne sais pas... expliquez-moi ! Demanda t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de lui.

John se redressa sur le lit et la regarda. Comment lui expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti en la présence de cette femme ? On aurait dit qu'elle lui dictait ses gestes.

-Et bien, pour tout vous dire, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt... séduisante, mais de là à mettre la vie de mon équipe en jeu...

Elisabeth le regardait attentivement. Il avait vraiment l'air ennuyé.

-Qu'en pense Carson ?

-De quoi ?

-De votre état de santé, qu'en pense t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit. Mais comme je n'ai plus que des fourmis dans les doigts, je vais me lever et on va aller lui demander. Vous m'accompagnez ?

-D'accord !

Sheppard se mit debout, mais comme il s'était levé trop vite, un vertige le saisit soudain.

-Waouh...

-John ! Ça va ? Demanda Elisabeth inquiète.

-Oui, ça va... ça va ! Redit-il en la regardant avec un sourire, on y va ?

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du docteur. Celui-ci était debout devant un microscope et avait l'air très absorbé par ce qu'il voyait.

-Carson ? Appela doucement Elisabeth.

Le docteur sursauta violemment en se redressant et faillit faire tomber l'appareil.

-Wohhh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends de me ficher la trouille comme ça ?

-Je vous ai appelé doucement pourtant, mais vous aviez l'air tellement...

-Obnubilé ! Finit John.

-Oui, obnubilé par ce que vous regardiez...

Beckett, la main posée sur son cœur, essayait de reprendre son souffle. Puis il remarqua une chose.

-Mais que faites-vous debout, colonel ?

-Je vais bien, alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que je reste au lit !

-Peut-être, mais d'après Ronon, votre comportement a été pour le moins étrange, alors j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez ça !

-Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer ! J'ai pris la mauvaise décision, mais Ronon m'a mis dans le droit chemin... d'ailleurs il faudra que je lui en parle...

-De quoi ? Questionna Elisabeth.

-De sa façon de gérer le genre de petit problème que j'ai eu...

-D'après lui, il n'y avait aucun moyen de vous faire entendre raison !

-On pourrait en parler plus tard ? Dit-il en grimaçant, j'aimerai me changer...

-D'accord. On se retrouve dans mon bureau dans trente minutes ?

-Ok, à tout à l'heure...

Le militaire sortit de l'infirmerie sous le regard plutôt soucieux de ses deux amis.

-Vous y croyez, vous ? Demanda alors Elisabeth.

-A quoi ?

-Au fait qu'il va mieux !

-Je pense que oui. Mais quand même, ça m'intrigue. Jamais je n'ai entendu dire quoi que ce soit sur son comportement lors d'une mission !

-Il parait que tout a commencé à cause d'une femme...

-Une femme ? Ronon a tiré sur le colonel Sheppard à cause d'une femme ? Ça alors ! Je n'aurais pas cru ça d'eux !

-Non, ça c'est sûr ! Bon, je vais dans mon bureau. J'espère en savoir plus sur cette histoire... Soupira t-elle.

oOoOo

Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa sortie ? Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça ! C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt jolie, mais quand même !

L'impression étrange qu'il avait ressenti en sa présence l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Il avait eu du mal à se contrôler, comme si quelqu'un dans sa tête lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il retourne près d'elle !

-J'ai besoin de vacances moi ! S'exclama t-il tout haut.

Arrivé près de ses quartiers, il croisa Teyla.

-Colonel ! Vous allez mieux on dirait !

-Oui.

-Alors ? Qu'a dit le docteur ?

-D'éviter de croiser Ronon quand ça ne va pas !

L'Athosienne le regarda de travers et John se mit à sourire.

-Non, évidement qu'il n'a pas dit ça ! C'est moi qui viens de le penser ! Mais j'éviterais quand même de le contrarier à l'avenir...

-Je suis désolée de vous dire ça, mais j'approuve ce qu'il a fait. Il y avait des Wraiths sur cette planète, et...

-Je vous crois Teyla, c'est juste que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça... Coupa John.

Il se regarda et dit en grimaçant.

-Bon, je vais me changer. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

-Mais bien sûr ! Répondit Teyla en souriant. On se voit à la cantine ce soir ?

-Oui, à ce soir !

Il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture et entra chez lui. Il avait envie d'enlever tout cet attirail militaire et de se sentir un homme comme tout le monde. Bizarre. Encore quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée ! Il aimait l'armée. Il aimait l'ordre, mais pas les ordres, les missions, et le fait d'être venu sur la cité ne lui avait jamais déplu. Sauf peut-être au début...

C'est vrai que si le général O'Neill ne lui avait pas forcé un peu la main lors de leur première rencontre, il n'aurait peut-être jamais eu l'idée d'accepter.

Mais maintenant, il ne changerait pas sa vie pour rien au monde ! Non, il ne regrettait rien.

Finalement, il se rhabilla comme avant. Après tout, il se changerait pour dîner ce soir. Pour l'instant, il était encore au boulot !

oOoOo

Mélia était ressortit des sous-sols et se dirigeait vers la maison de son voisin. Si elle voulait des réponses, il fallait qu'elle pose des questions. A espérer qu'elle ne passerait pas pour une idiote aux yeux des humains.

Elle frappa à la porte de l'homme et attendit un peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit et quand il la vit, un grand sourire vint se plaquer sur son visage. Il l'a trouvait belle. Et si il n'avait pas été marié, il lui aurait bien fait la cour ! Mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui avait toujours empêché les jeunes gens de s'approcher d'elle. Elle était tellement différente de toutes les femmes de son village...

-Mélia ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Caleb, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser... si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr !

-Mais non ! S'exclama t-il, entrez donc, je vous en prie !

Il ouvrit grand la porte et elle entra dans la demeure. Dans la pièce, il y avait de beaux meubles en bois sculptés, l'humain travaillait très bien de ses mains, et on ressentait une impression de bonheur. Le couple qui y vivait était simple, mais accueillant. Comme tous les gens du village d'ailleurs !

Mélia aussi appréciait ce sentiment. Avec un doux sourire, elle entra et attendit qu'on lui dise de s'asseoir. Ça, par contre, ça la faisait enrager, elle devait faire un immense effort pour se retenir de faire ce que bon lui semblait, mais là, elle n'était pas reine, elle était une simple voisine venue prendre des renseignements. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Alors ? Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Et bien, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe entre un homme et une femme quand ils...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Caleb avait ouvert la bouche et la regardait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? Demanda t-elle alors.

Il était gêné ! Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait ce genre de question ! Du coup, il se releva et s'approcha de l'escalier.

-Eléna ! S'écria t-il alors, tu peux descendre s'il te plait ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda une voix de femme.

-Mélia voudrait te poser des questions...

-Qui ça ?

-Descend ! S'il te plait... Insista t-il.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre, et bientôt, une jeune femme au ventre rebondi apparu.

_Parfait ! Elle va pouvoir me dire comment elle a fait ! _Se dit alors Mélia.

Elle avait eu raison de venir ici, elle avait remarqué que le ventre de la femme grossissait, et comme la femelle des sous-sols avait eu son ventre aussi gros avant d'être délivrée, elle savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur elle pour apprendre comment elle s'y était prise...

Elle se leva pour accueillir la maîtresse de maison et lui fit un beau sourire. Ça aussi, elle avait remarqué que chez les humains, ça comptait beaucoup. Elle avait pratiquement toujours obtenu ce qu'elle voulait d'eux rien qu'avec de la gentillesse et un sourire !

Ils étaient tellement stupides...

-Bonjour madame... Commença t-elle.

-Appelez-moi Eléna ! Depuis le temps que nous sommes voisins ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez savoir que mon époux ne puisse vous répondre ?

L'époux en question, gêné, toussota un peu.

-Ma chérie, je vais vous laisser entre femmes, je vais en profiter pour aller aux champs. Est-ce que ça ira ? Demanda t-il en posant la main délicatement sur le ventre de sa femme.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est pas pour aujourd'hui !

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortit en sifflotant, soulagé.

Le genre de question que sa jolie voisine allait poser à sa femme l'embarrassait un peu...

Eléna prit une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe entre un homme et une femme.

Voilà ! Maintenant, elle allait enfin savoir !

La future maman ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à rire. Mélia aurait bien voulu la remettre vertement à sa place, mais se contenta de sourire elle aussi.

Faire semblant... Etre une femme... Mettre de côté son caractère emporté de reine à qui personne n'a jamais rien refusé, et se conduire en humaine. Avec tous leurs défauts...

-Et bien ! En voilà une question ! Et pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ? Vous n'avez jamais eu de petits amis ?

Petits amis ? C'était quoi ça ? Non, elle n'avait pas d'amis, juste des personnes à son service.

Et encore, elle n'en avait plus beaucoup... A peine une dizaine. Les autres Wraiths de la colonie avait fini par mourir de faim. Et elle n'avait pas voulu sacrifier son projet en les laissant se nourrir des villageois.

Toujours se fondre dans le décor, toujours...

Mais pour en revenir à la question de la femme, est-ce qu'il y avait une différence entre amis et petits amis ?

Ça l'agaçait de ne pas savoir... Alors elle choisit de dire la vérité.

-C'est quoi un petit ami ?

Eléna croisa les doigts sur son ventre et se cala au fond de sa chaise.

-Et bien ma chère, vous m'étonnez ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une belle jeune femme comme vous n'ait jamais eu d'homme dans sa vie ! Mais quel âge avez-vous au fait ?

Ça, elle pouvait répondre, elle savait que les Wraiths vivaient beaucoup plus longtemps que les humains, et même si elle n'avait pas leur apparence ni la même façon de se nourrir, elle avait gardé d'eux son exceptionnelle longévité. Elle avait près de 750 ans...

-J'aurai bientôt trente ans...

C'est l'âge qu'elle avait décidé d'avoir quand elle se comparait aux autres femmes du village. Et sa réponse devait paraître juste car la femelle en face d'elle n'eut d'autre réaction que de secouer la tête gentiment.

-Et bien, ma jolie, avoir votre âge et être restée vierge ! C'est un exploit ! Surtout avec votre physique !

-Vierge ? C'est quoi ?

Eléna commençait à être aussi gênée que son mari. Ce genre de discussion, une femme l'avait avec sa fille, pas avec sa voisine... Mais Mélia avait tellement l'air désemparé, qu'elle décida de lui donner un cours. Après tout si elle mettait au monde une fille, ce serait un bon entraînement.

-Etre vierge, c'est ne jamais être allée au lit avec un homme.

-Et pourquoi faire, aller au lit ?

-Et bien, pour faire... euh... la chose !

-Quelle chose ?

Eléna prit son courage à deux mains et dit d'une traite.

-Aller au lit avec un homme, ça veut dire faire l'amour.

-Et comment on fait ?

Wohhh ! Elle ne savait pas ça non plus ? Elle qui espérait ne pas être obligée de lui dire comment on fait...

-Bon, et bien, l'homme et la femme se retrouvent ensemble, ils se déshabillent, ils s'embrassent et ensuite ils se couchent et...

-Et ? Insista Mélia.

Jusque là, la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est que l'homme devait être seul avec la femme. Bon début, elle n'avait pas du tout envie qu'un de ses scientifiques soit présent quand elle serait avec l'humain.

Eléna continua ses explications.

-Et bien, quand ils sont tous les deux nus, ils se couchent et l'homme se met sur la femme et...

Ah la la, de plus en plus difficile... Devait-elle être précise ou pas ?

-... et l'homme bouge sur la femme, et... voilà !

L'homme bouge sur la femme ? Juste ça ? Et bien, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça ! Mélia se leva de la chaise avec un sourire. Elle avait la réponse à sa question. Et mis à part le fait qu'elle devait se déshabiller et que l'homme devait la toucher, ce n'était pas bien compliqué !

Sauf que le fait d'imaginer les mains d'un humain sur elle la fit frémir de dégoût. Mais elle surmonta sa répulsion.

-Je vous remercie de vos explications, madame. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, bonne soirée !

-Bonsoir Mélia...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Je dois dire que ce chapitre m'a bien fait marrer quand je l'ai relu.

Je ne sais pas si on parle vraiment de ce genre de choses à sa fille (je n'ai que des mecs^^), et je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec ma mère, même si on discutait ouvertement de beaucoup de sujets.

Alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop si ça fait ridicule, d'accord ?

Bon, en attendant le verdict _**faite qu'ils aiment, faite qu'ils aiment...**_ je vous souhaite un excellent week-end !

Bizzz et à vendredi prochain,  
Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	5. note

Bon, et bien je suis désolée, mais en ce moment, j'ai la poisse !

Le transfo de mon pc a encore rendu l'âme. En plus, la garantie s'arrête le 1 octobre et comme on est le 30 (enfin, plus pour très longtemps, vu l'heure qu'il est^^).

J'espère qu'iln' est pas trop tard…

Donc, il vous faudra attendre un peu avant d'avoir la suite de cette histoire !

A moins qu'il ne me reste un peu de batterie et que j'arrive à envoyer le fichier sur ma boite mail et que je poste d'un autre pc. Bref, galère en vue.

Je m'excuse encore et je vous promets que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour poster la suite.


	6. Chapter 5

J'me pose des questions...  
Est-ce que ma fic ne plait plus ?  
Est-ce que c'est parce que j'ai malheureusement mis du temps à publier ? Même si c'était complètement indépendant de ma volonté !

2 reviews sur le chapitres précédents, alors que 71 personnes ont lu cette histoire.  
Je me demande vraiment si ça vaut le coup que je continue à me casser la tête pour écrire...

Mais peut-être est-ce que c'était la faute des vacances ?  
Je verrais bien, même si en ce moment, comme c'est la rentrée scolaire, il y a fort à parier que ça va faire la même chose, mais bon...  
Comme ça a fait pareil sur mon autre fic, je me remonte le moral en me disant que c'est ça la cause...

En attendant de vous lire, bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 5**

Mélia sortit de chez sa voisine et reprit la direction de sa maison. Aussitôt passé la porte, elle prit le temps de se changer et d'enfiler un pantalon et une tunique. Ce serait plus facile pour elle de montrer ce qu'elle voulait changer sur son corps. Puis elle se dirigea très vite vers la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Elle marcha très vite vers le labo qui était à une centaine de mètres et elle y trouva Adam, toujours penché sur ses recherches.

-Adam, il faut que vous me fassiez quelque chose ! S'exclama t-elle brusquement.

Le Wraith se redressa et lui fit face sans rien dire.

-Il faut que je ressemble à une humaine !

Le scientifique eut un léger sursaut. Qu'elle ressemble à une humaine ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas plus ressembler à une humaine que ce qu'elle était déjà !

-Mais ma reine… Commença t-il.

-Je sais, je suis parfaite ! Coupa t-elle, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !

-Et puis-je savoir ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

Elle souleva sa tunique et montra son ventre.

-Chez les humains, il y a une sorte de cicatrice à ce niveau...

Effectivement, Adam avait déjà remarqué ça chez les humains, mais il ne savait pas du tout à quoi ça servait...

-Vous voulez la même chose ?

-Oui, car j'ai besoin d'être rigoureusement identique à eux !

-Il va falloir une opération...

Mélia s'attendait à ça. Elle se doutait qu'il fallait qu'elle abîme ce corps que des années de recherches et d'expérience avait permis de faire sans aucun défaut.

-Je sais cela. Alors ? Sauriez-vous le faire ?

Adam baissa la tête respectueusement.

-Oui ma reine, je saurais. Et quand pensez-vous...

-Maintenant ! Et il faut que ce soit parfait !

Le scientifique lui indiqua une table de la main.

-Il faut que vous vous allongiez...

Mélia s'approcha de la table et s'allongea dessus.

-Allez-y ! Et que ce soit bien !

Adam respira un grand coup et prépara les instruments. Si les Wraiths avaient cru en quelque chose, il est certain qu'il aurait adressé une prière à ce moment précis...

Il s'approcha du ventre de Mélia et commença...

oOoOo

-Elisabeth ?

-Sheppard ! Entrez donc !

John prit donc place en face d'elle et attendit.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Le militaire respira un grand coup et commença.

-Et bien je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'était comme si une voix dans ma tête me disait qu'il fallait qu'on y retourne...

-Malgré le fait que Teyla vous ai dit qu'il y avait des Wraiths ?

-Oui, malgré ça.

-Et vous entendez toujours cette voix ?

Ça l'inquiétait, si le chef militaire commençait à perdre la raison...

-Non, pas depuis que nous sommes de retour !

-Vous devriez peut-être aller voir Heightmeyer...

-Je ne suis pas fou ! S'exclama t-il alors, j'ai juste ressenti une impression étrange... et le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas du tout désagréable !

-Bon, et bien, je propose de laisser de côté cette planète en attendant d'en savoir plus !

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! S'exclama Rodney qui venait d'entrer.

-Rodney ? Mais pourquoi...

-Je ne sais toujours pas ce que cette porte à d'étrange, mais il faut que je le sache !

-Oui, peut-être, mais...

-Elisabeth, je sais que Sheppard a eu un souci, mais ce n'est pas la première fois, et à mon avis, ça ne sera pas la dernière !

Le militaire le regarda de travers.

-C'est assez désagréable ce que vous venez de faire ! S'exclama t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

-De parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

-Désolé, mais franchement, vous croyez que votre conduite était normale ? Si je n'avais pas absolument besoin de savoir ce que cette porte a de spécial, je n'y retournerais pas, mais là, ça m'intrigue vraiment...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous intrigue à ce point ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Je ne sais pas... mais quelque chose m'a paru étrange... comme si c'était familier... alors, si vous vous sentez d'attaque, on pourra y retourner !

-Sheppard ? Demanda Elisabeth en le regardant, qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Je suis pour !

-Ça m'aurait étonné ! Bougonna Rodney.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ? J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord et on dirait que vous faites la tête !

-Non, mais je ne tiens pas à vous ramener sur mon dos !

-Ah parce que c'était vous ? Demanda John d'un ton ironique.

-Non, c'était Ronon, bien sûr ! J'ai le dos fragile !

-S'il n'y avait que ça... Murmura le militaire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

-Messieurs ! S'exclama Elisabeth, vous vous disputerez ailleurs que dans mon bureau ! Maintenant, vous pouvez partir, j'ai des documents à étudier !

Sheppard se leva de sa chaise et sortit du bureau, suivit de près par Rodney. Le militaire se dépêcha de partir, mais alors qu'il avait commencé à descendre les marches, prêt à rentrer dans ses quartiers, Rodney l'interpella.

-Vous allez où ?

-Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça !

Et le scientifique laissa le militaire sur place.

Sheppard secoua la tête en souriant. Il l'aimait bien, même si parfois, il l'aurait volontiers étranglé... Mais sa question lui trotta dans la tête, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire jusqu'à ce soir ?

Il prit la direction du gymnase. Il était sûr d'y trouver le Satédien, et il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce qu'il s'était passé...

oOoOo

-Voilà, j'ai fini ! Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

Mélia se redressa avec un peu de mal. Ça tirait un peu. Elle se mit debout devant un miroir et souleva sa tunique. Adam avait fait du beau travail. C'était encore rouge, mais elle savait qu'elle guérirait vite, très vite. En fait, la cicatrice commençait déjà à disparaître pour ne laisser que le petit trou du nombril que tous les êtres humains avaient.

-C'est parfait, c'est exactement ça ! Amenez-moi la femme ! Ordonna t-elle.

Adam baissa la tête et sortit très vite du labo. En attendant qu'il revienne, elle continua de s'examiner et sourit à son reflet dans la glace. Adam revint avec la femme et la laissa devant Mélia.

-Soulevez votre tunique ! Ordonna t-elle d'une voix dure.

La pauvre femme était terrifiée, elle avait vécu pratiquement toute sa vie dans les sous-sols et ne se rappelait pas avoir vu le jour. Alors elle obéit très rapidement et souleva craintivement son haut. Mélia regarda attentivement et secoua la tête avec un sourire. C'était exactement ce que lui avait fait Adam. Elle était ravie.

-Ramenez-la ! Dit-elle en se regardant de nouveau dans la glace.

Oui, avec ça, elle allait pouvoir le tromper... Car Mélia avait fait son choix.

L'humain qu'elle avait choisi pour l'aider dans son projet avait passé la porte...

oOoOo

Sheppard était appuyé au chambranle de la porte et les regardaient. C'était toujours un plaisir pour lui de voir ses amis se battre. Enfin, se battre, mais amicalement, bien sûr ! Ils s'entraînaient très souvent ensemble. En fait, quand lui, le militaire bien entraîné, mais surtout pour atterrir brutalement par terre, n'avait pas envie de se faire "rétamer" par l'une des deux personnes dans la salle, il s'asseyait et les regardait. Teyla et Ronon. Ils avaient eu tous les deux une vie très difficile. Peut-être plus dure pour Ronon, qui s'était refusé toute attache depuis que les Wraiths l'avaient transformé en coureur. Mais Teyla avait dû quitter son monde avec le peu de compagnons qui lui restaient parce que, eux, les Terriens qui se disaient très intelligent, avaient eu envie d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans un endroit où ils n'auraient jamais dû mettre les pieds ! Encore une belle preuve de leur soi-disant supériorité !

Preuve de bêtises plutôt !

Mais là, il fallait qu'ils mettent les choses au point. Et ne pas attendre surtout, ne jamais laisser traîner les choses. Ça ne sert jamais à rien, et comme ça, on repart du bon pied !

-Ronon ? Teyla ? Je peux vous parler ?

Les deux combattants cessèrent, Teyla posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ronon, lui fit le salut Athosien et se dirigea vers le banc pour prendre sa serviette afin de s'essuyer un peu.

-Colonel, bien sûr ! Vous voulez aller quelque part en particulier ?

Sheppard les regarda tous les deux puis répondit.

-Non, ici ça ne me dérange pas. Et vous ?

-Non, ça m'va ! Répondit Ronon.

-Moi aussi. Alors ? De quoi voulez-vous nous parler ?

John leva la tête et regarda Ronon dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous tiré dessus ?

-Parce que j'ai jugé que c'était la seule manière de vous faire entendre raison... Répondit calmement Ronon.

Il était sûr d'avoir bien agit, et il ne regrettait rien. Personne n'avait été blessé et pour lui, c'était le principal.

John semblait réfléchir à la réponse que le Satédien venait de lui faire. Et il dû reconnaître qu'il avait eu raison. Mais ça le mettait en rogne d'avoir été remis à sa place par l'un de ses subordonnés. Même si celui-ci ne faisait pas partie de l'armée américaine. Ronon avait croisé les bras et attendait que le militaire lui parle. De toute façon, quelle que soit la décision qu'il prendrait vis-à-vis de lui, il l'accepterait. Il avait été accueilli sans problème dans la cité, et grâce à eux, il avait réussi à vivre à peu près normalement depuis plusieurs mois. Alors il ferait avec, même si il espérait ne pas partir.

-Merci... Dit simplement Sheppard.

Teyla qui attendait le "verdict", regarda le militaire d'un air surpris. Il venait de dire merci à Ronon ?

-Mais... Commença Ronon.

-Merci de m'avoir remis la tête à l'endroit... même si ça fait un peu mal... Grimaça John en se massant légèrement l'arrière du crâne. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait ça, et je ne vous en veux pas.

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers les deux "extra terrestre".

-Mais n'en prenez pas l'habitude ! Leur dit-il en grimaçant un peu.

Teyla, qui était restée muette depuis la réponse, eut un rire un peu nerveux.

-Ça alors ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Il vous a remercié ?

-Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a réalisé que j'avais pris la bonne décision ! Bon, je vais me changer. On se retrouve plus tard ?

-A la cantine ? Proposa t-elle.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ! A tout à l'heure !

-A tout à l'heure Ronon ! Répondit Teyla en prenant son sac et en sortant de la salle.

Ronon la suivit et s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à ses quartiers. Ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé...

oOoOo

Elle mangeait, seule, comme d'habitude. Mais finalement, ça ne la dérangeait pas trop. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié de voir ses congénères se nourrir, même si c'était de plus en plus rare, et elle aimait être seule. En fait, elle était satisfaite d'elle-même, d'être belle, elle aimait s'admirer dans les miroirs. D'ailleurs, il y en avait beaucoup dans sa chambre. Elle vouait un vrai culte à sa beauté parfaite. Elle avait de quoi, elle n'avait aucune imperfection ! Sa faculté de régénération palliait ce genre d'inconvénient. Et si par malheur, elle se griffait ou se blessait en aidant ses voisins humains, elle guérissait très vite. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'ils avaient voulu la nommer chef de leur village. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle leur laissait croire. Car depuis qu'elle régnait, Adam, qui était plus vieux qu'elle, avait repris la formule "d'amnésie sélective" de ses prédécesseurs. Et depuis, il allait tous les deux jours, verser le contenu d'un flacon rempli d'un liquide transparent comme de l'eau, dans la rivière qui alimentait le puits du village. C'était de cette façon que les villageois ne s'étaient jamais rendu compte qu'elle ne vieillissait pas comme eux...

Elle leur faisait croire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle possédait aussi le pouvoir de télépathie des Wraiths, et elle infléchissait leur moindre désir de faire quoi que ce soit qui lui déplaisait.

Mais elle ne se servait pas trop de ça, ils étaient tellement dociles, ils n'avaient aucune volonté de rébellion...

Mais avec l'humain qui avait passé la porte, ça avait été différent. Il était différent des autres mâles. Il était fort, et comme il venait de la cité des anciens, il y avait fort à parier qu'il connaissait leur technologie. Avec un peu de chance, elle apprendrait le code pour ouvrir la porte et aller sur la Terre. Si elle réussissait, elle pourrait ainsi prétendre à régner sur toutes les ruches de la galaxie.

Elle se mit à frissonner de plaisir rien qu'en pensant à ça.

Reine incontestée de la galaxie. Ça sonnait très agréablement à ses oreilles. Vraiment très agréablement...

Et elle attendrait patiemment qu'il revienne. Car elle était sûre qu'il reviendrait. Elle lui avait demandé...

oOoOo

John était tranquillement en train de lire, confortablement appuyé sur l'oreiller, les jambes allongées sur son lit, quand l'impression étrange qu'il avait ressenti sur la planète, et qui l'avait quitté depuis qu'il était revenu à lui dans l'infirmerie, se fit sentir de nouveau. Il finit par claquer le livre en soupirant. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il relisait le même paragraphe. Il avait l'impression que sa volonté l'abandonnait. Mais comme il l'avait dit à Elisabeth, c'était une impression très agréable, très douce.

Et il aimait ça... Il regarda sa montre quand son estomac émit un gargouillis qui le rappela à l'ordre. Avec un sourire, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cantine...

oOoOo

John s'était assis à une table et regardait devant lui. Il mâchouillait un gâteau, les yeux dans le vague, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Teyla, un plateau dans la main regardait dans sa direction quand Ronon se mit à côté d'elle.

-Vous croyez qu'il va bien ? Sincèrement, il m'inquiète un peu ! Demanda le Satédien.

-Je dois dire que moi aussi ! Bon, on va lui demander si on peut lui tenir compagnie ?

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? Dit une voix derrière eux.

-Rodney ? S'exclama Teyla.

-Bah oui ! Je n'ai pas de frère jumeau, à ce que je sache ! Répondit-il en avançant vers la table du militaire.

-Heureusement... Marmonna Ronon.

Teyla eu beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux en entendant la réplique de son ami. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle était d'accord avec lui...

-Alors Sheppard, ça va mieux ?

-Oui... Répondit celui-ci l'air absent.

-Plus d'envie d'aller se mettre entre les crocs des Wraiths ? Insista le scientifique.

-Oui... Répondit encore le militaire.

McKay, qui allait mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche, s'arrêta et regarda Teyla et Ronon s'asseoir. Eux aussi avaient entendu la réponse. Il devait vraiment être dans la lune...

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de voir si un jumper résisterait à une bombe. Vous voulez bien jouer le rôle du martyr ?

-Oui... d'accord...

Rodney, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, regarda Teyla et Ronon et continua.

-Au fait, j'ai réservé la chambre d'amis pour la reine du vaisseau ruche qui tourne autour d'Atlantis, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez lui faire visiter la cité...

-Oui... c'est bien...

-Ouh la ! C'est bien plus grave que ce que je pensais ! S'exclama alors Rodney, il est vraiment atteint !

Sheppard sortit enfin de sa léthargie.

-Vous avez dit quoi ? S'exclama t-il surprit.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Passez tous un excellent week-end, et à la semaine prochaine !

Bizzz,  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	7. Chapter 6

Aujourd'hui, il fait beau, alors je ne m'attarde pas, je vais profiter de mon jardin un 'tit peu avant que le soleil se barre !

Et merci **Melle X** ! Et bien moi, je suis ravie de lire que tu aimes ma fic ! Et pour ce qui est de la suite, et bien la voilà, alors bonne lecture et au plaisir de lire une autre de tes reviews ! Bizzz

Allez, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 6**

Rodney continuait à regarder le militaire. Il savait déjà qu'il avait tendance à se comporter bizarrement en présence d'une jolie femme, mais là, il avait vraiment la tête ailleurs !

-J'ai dit que vous alliez faire visiter la cité à la reine du vaisseau ruche qui est en orbite au-dessus d'Atlantis. Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir ! Répéta McKay ironiquement.

-Mais ça ne va pas ! Y'a un vaisseau ruche en orbite ? S'exclama le militaire en se levant précipitamment.

Puis se rendant compte que le scientifique était en train de se moquer de lui, il se rassit brusquement.

-C'est vraiment pas malin McKay !

-Si ! Je trouve ça très drôle ! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas net en ce moment ! S'exclama celui-ci en reprenant sa fourchette.

-John, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Demanda gentiment Teyla.

Sheppard tourna la tête vers elle. Elle avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui, et il appréciait.

-Oui ! Répondit-il alors avec un sourire, oui, je vais bien. Bon, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais aller me coucher. A demain...

-A demain, John.

-Bonne nuit Sheppard ! Dirent Rodney et Ronon ensemble.

Et le militaire quitta la cantine, toujours avec le sourire.

-Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui a changé chez lui...

-Oui, je suis d'accord... depuis qu'on est revenu, il est différent... vous croyez qu'on devrait en parler au Dr Weir ? Demanda l'Athosienne.

-Je n'en sais rien... oui, peut-être, mais ça risque de ne pas lui plaire qu'on fasse ça dans son dos...

-Si il n'est plus capable d'assumer ses fonctions, il faut la prévenir. Il y a trop de personnes qui dépendent de lui. Ça serait vraiment irresponsable de notre part de laisser passer ça ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Oui... Soupira Teyla. Bon, il faut aller voir Elisabeth. Vous venez avec moi ?

Les deux hommes se levèrent et la suivirent en silence jusqu'au bureau de la dirigeante. C'était un problème qu'il fallait régler au plus vite...

oOoOo

John n'avait pas spécialement envie de dormir, mais il s'obligea à se coucher.

Comme il n'était pas tard, il tourna et retourna dans son lit, ne sachant pas comment faire pour éviter de penser encore à la jeune femme du village. Elle était très attirante. Grande, blonde avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, elle ne correspondait pourtant pas vraiment au type de femme avec qui il était déjà sortit, mais elle avait un petit quelque chose qui l'attirait. Comme si elle l'hypnotisait.

-Bon, il faut quand même que je me repose ! Se dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Elle indiquait 21h00. Il fit le vide dans son esprit et ferma les yeux. Son entraînement sur le terrain lui servit à quelque chose, et à peine dix minutes plus tard, il dormait...

oOoOo

-Dr Weir, on peut vous parler ?

-Teyla ? Bien sûr ! Asseyez-vous donc...

Elisabeth était surprise. L'air qu'avaient les trois personnes devant elle lui paraissait étrange, comme si ils avaient un problème, mais qu'ils ne savaient pas comment lui expliquer, alors elle commença.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est Sheppard ! Annonça Rodney sans préambule, il ne va pas bien !

-Comment ça ?

-Il est complètement à côté de la plaque ! Je lui ai dit que la reine des abeilles voulait visiter la cité, et il a dit qu'il était d'accord !

-C'est vrai ? Il a vraiment dit ça ?

-Rodney, il ne le pensait pas. Il avait sûrement la tête ailleurs... Expliqua doucement Teyla.

-Sans blague ! Vous croyez ? Ironisa le scientifique.

-Allons voyons, calmez-vous ! Racontez-moi plutôt...

-Il était à table, et quand on s'est assis, je lui ai demandé si l'envie d'aller se mettre dans les pattes des Wraiths l'avait quitté, et il m'a simplement répondu oui, alors j'ai insisté en lui demandant si il voulait bien monter à bord d'un jumper que je puisse savoir si ils résisteraient à une explosion, et il m'a encore répondu oui ! Vous trouvez ça normal, vous ?

Elisabeth baissa la tête, embêtée. Effectivement, ça prouvait qu'il avait la tête ailleurs, mais de la à croire qu'il n'était pas bien...

-Ecoutez, si vous avez un autre problème de ce genre, vous viendrez m'en parler, et je verrais ça avec lui, d'accord ?

-Entièrement d'accord, car j'aimerais bien y retourner moi, sur cette planète !

-Pourquoi ?

-La porte. Elle a quelque chose qui m'intrigue, et j'aimerais bien savoir ce que c'est...

-D'accord, mais ce sera pour demain, vu l'heure qu'il est...

-Déjà ? S'exclama Rodney en regardant sa montre, bon, je vous quitte, il faut que je prépare mes affaires. Bonsoir, à demain.

-J'y vais aussi ! Dit Ronon en sortant.

-Teyla, Ronon, je peux vous parler ? Demanda Elisabeth alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir.

Ils revinrent doucement près du bureau de la dirigeante et attendirent.

-Je vous demande de faire attention demain. Je ne suis pas tranquille. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il faut mettre le colonel Sheppard de côté. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un mauvais passage, mais dans le doute...

-Ne vous en faites pas Dr Weir, on veillera sur lui, soyez-en sûre !

-Je vous fais confiance ! Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

oOoOo

Le lendemain après midi, car Rodney préférait encore les repas de la cantine aux rations de l'armée, ils attendaient tous sagement que l'équipe soit au complet. Comme d'habitude, le scientifique était un peu en retard.

-Enfin ! S'exclama Sheppard, vous daignez venir !

-Bah quoi ? Je ne suis pas en retard !

-A peine... Soupira Sheppard. Bon, on y va ? Vous n'avez rien oublié ?

Tout le monde se regarda.

-Non, rien ! Répondirent-ils ensemble.

-Vous pouvez composer le code ? S'écria John en levant la tête.

Elisabeth, appuyée sur la rambarde, se tourna vers Chuck.

-Allez-y !

-Bien madame ! Répondit-il.

Il appuya sur le DHD et les chevrons s'enclenchèrent...

oOoOo

Adam se précipita dans le couloir sombre qui menait à la demeure de Mélia. Il frappa, attendit quelques minutes, puis, n'entendant rien, il se risqua à ouvrir la porte. Il entra dans la salle à manger, et la trouva en train de manger. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, lui qui était obligé d'attendre parfois des semaines avant d'avoir l'autorisation de se nourrir. Un humain, ce n'était pourtant pas grand-chose ! Alors pourquoi faire tant de chichi ? Mais comme il se devait d'obéir, il se taisait.

-Ma reine... Prononça t-il doucement.

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda t-elle sans se retourner.

-Les humains sont de retour...

Mélia lâcha le bout de gâteau qu'elle tenait et se leva précipitamment.

-Depuis quand ?

-Ils viennent juste de passer la porte, mais contrairement à la dernière fois, ils sont restés à côté...

-Tiens donc... Murmura t-elle, et pourquoi ça... bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais attendre un peu, peut-être qu'ils finiront par passer au village !

Adam baissa la tête et ressortit par la porte, retournant dans son labo. Elle était prévenue, il attendrait qu'elle fasse appel à lui...

oOoOo

Rodney regardait consciencieusement le DHD, les autres s'étaient assis non loin, en silence.

-Au moins, je ne ressens plus cette impression étrange comme la dernière fois ! S'exclama soudain Teyla en souriant, c'est rassurant !

-Et bien, on aura au moins une bonne nouvelle ! Rodney, vous avez quelque chose ? Demanda Sheppard en s'approchant de lui.

-Non, mais plus je regarde... oh c'est pas vrai ! S'exclama t-il soudain en se redressant.

-Quoi ? Demanda John inquiet.

-C'est la porte des étoiles !

-Sans blague ! S'esclaffa John, et vous venez juste de le découvrir ? C'est pourtant grâce à elle qu'on est venu ici ! Continua-il en se moquant du scientifique.

-Non ! Vous n'avez pas compris ! C'est LA porte des étoiles ! Répéta t-il encore.

-Expliquez-vous ! On sait que c'est la porte, mais... Commença Teyla.

-C'est la jumelle de la nôtre ! S'exclama alors le scientifique.

Sheppard le regarda de travers.

-Bien sûr que c'est la même, elles sont toutes pareilles d'ailleurs !

-Mais vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ! S'énerva McKay, quand je dis que c'est la jumelle, c'est parce qu'elle aussi peut ouvrir un vortex vers la terre !

-Mais...

-... elle a le même genre de connexion, les mêmes caractéristiques, et de plus, elle possède aussi la puissance nécessaire !

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Non, pas du tout ! En fait, je me demande pourquoi je vous ai dit ça ! Ironisa Rodney en croisant les bras, mais bien sûr que j'en suis sûr ! S'exclama t-il alors, si je vous le dis, vous pouvez me croire !

-On a un léger problème... Marmonna John en se tournant vers les autres.

-Oui, je crois aussi... Répondit Teyla inquiète.

-Il faut rentrer immédiatement et envoyer un message au SGC ! Il faut les mettre au courant très vite !

-Je suis d'accord ! On rentre ! Décréta Sheppard.

-Mais les personnes qui vivent ici, vous pensez qu'elles le savent ? Demanda Teyla.

-Qu'elles savent quoi ? Demanda Rodney.

-Que la porte peut les emmener ailleurs que dans cette galaxie !

-Etant donné leur technologie plutôt préhistorique, je ne pense pas... Répondit McKay après avoir réfléchi un peu.

-Bon, on peut quand même aller les saluer avant de partir ?

-Pas l'temps ! Il faut rentrer prévenir Elisabeth ! S'énerva Rodney d'un ton impatient.

Sheppard soupira et acquiesça.

-Ok, on rentre. Allez-y, rentrez les coordonnées d'Atlantis, et...

-Bonjour... Dit alors une voix douce.

Les Atlantes se retournèrent d'un coup et se trouvèrent devant l'homme du village, accompagné de la jeune femme.

-Tiens, il ne manquait plus qu'elle ! Marmonna Rodney.

-Bonjour... Répondit le colonel en jetant un mauvais regard à McKay.

-Qu'êtes vous venu faire aujourd'hui ? Continua Mélia.

-Rien de spécial, en fait, on a trouvé votre planète tellement calme, qu'on est juste venu s'y balader ! Affirma John.

-Avec des armes ? Demanda Mélia.

-C'est pour nous protéger des éventuels dangers...

-Vous ne craignez rien ici, il n'y a jamais rien eu de dangereux.

-Peut-être, mais comme on ne le savait pas...

-Excusez-nous ! Coupa Rodney, mais nous devons repartir, maintenant, alors au revoir madame, monsieur...

-Si vite ? Venez donc au village avec nous, on devrait trouver un sujet de conversation... vous ne voulez pas prendre un verre en notre compagnie ?

-Il est peut-être un peu tôt pour boire, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Rodney ! S'exclama Sheppard, il faut entretenir de bonne relation avec nos voisins !

-Ça m'aurait étonné que vous ne disiez pas un truc dans ce genre là ! Bon, continua t-il en regardant Teyla et Ronon, puisque que le capitaine Kirk l'a dit, on le fait !

-Le capitaine Kirk ? Demanda Teyla étonné.

-C'est un personnage de série télé...

-Rodney, on n'a pas le temps de se chamailler ! On va échanger quelques paroles, boire un verre en leur charmante compagnie, et ensuite on rentre, d'accord ?

-Bon, d'accord... Soupira Rodney.

oOoOo

Elle marchait devant eux, d'un pas léger, et Sheppard se dit soudain qu'il n'avait plus cette sensation étrange, en fait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait eu cette réaction. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il éprouvait, était une certaine attirance pour une femme qu'il trouvait malgré tout très belle. Vraiment très belle. Il secoua la tête et pensa à ce qu'il faudrait faire avec cette porte...

Ils étaient arrivés au village et l'homme les laissa.

-Excusez-moi, mais ma femme attend notre enfant d'un jour à l'autre et je n'aime pas la laisser seule trop longtemps... Expliqua t-il aux visiteurs.

-Mais c'est tout naturel ! S'exclama Sheppard avec un sourire.

-Merci Caleb, passez le bonjour à votre femme ! Dit alors Mélia, toujours en souriant.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir messieurs, mesdames...

Une fois la porte d'entrée refermée, Mélia se leva, sortit un plateau avec cinq verres, prit une bouteille et servit ses invités.

Elle était fière d'elle, son plan était en marche et tout se déroulait parfaitement pour l'instant. Elle avait juste été obligée d'aller à leur rencontre, alors qu'elle aurait bien attendu tranquillement qu'ils se décident à venir à elle. Mais elle avait dû se déplacer ! Elle ! C'était inadmissible !

Elle prit sur elle et continua de sourire.

-Buvez ! Vous verrez, c'est très bon !

Il fallait qu'ils boivent...

Chaque Atlante prit son verre et se mit à boire. Elle souriait encore plus. Encore quelques minutes et c'était bon...

oOoOo

-Vous avez des nouvelles de l'équipe de Sheppard ? Demanda Elisabeth à Chuck.

-Non madame, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Juste à ce moment, les chevrons s'enclenchèrent.

-Vous avez un code ?

-Oui, c'est celui du Dr McKay !

-Bien. Baissez le bouclier !

-En fait, on reçoit juste une transmission audio, madame...

-Une transmission audio ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

-Je vous le passe.

_/ Atlantis, ici McKay je vous envoie ce message pour vous dire que finalement, on ne rentrera pas ce soir comme prévu. Il faut que j'étudie d'un peu plus près ce dont on a parlé et le chef du village nous a proposé de rester sur place... alors à demain ! /_

-C'était la voix de McKay ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu finir sa phrase, le vortex se referma.

-Il ne vous entendait pas, madame, c'était juste un enregistrement.

-Un enregistrement ? Mais... rentrez les coordonnées de cette planète, il faut que je leur parle.

Chuck appuya sur les touches et les chevrons commencèrent à s'enclencher, mais quand ce fut au tour du dernier, rien. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Réessayez !

Le technicien recommença, mais comme la première fois, la porte resta fermée.

-Faites venir Zelenka ! Demanda t-elle alors d'une voix tendue.

Puis elle retourna dans son bureau en attendant que le scientifique arrive. Elle commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. D'abord Sheppard, puis McKay. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien y avoir sur cette planète qui les faisait agir différemment ? En plus, elle ne pouvait même pas risquer d'y envoyer une autre équipe sans savoir ce qui s'était passé.

-Vous vouliez me voir, Dr Weir ?

-Radek ! Entrez je vous prie, et asseyez-vous !

Mais il n'était pas dit qu'elle resterait longtemps dans l'ignorance !

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Passez tous un excellent week-end et à la semaine prochaine !  
bizzzz,  
Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	8. Chapter 7

Merci à vous, qui m'avez laissé une review, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, et ça motive pour poster la suite !

Alors bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 7**

Radek, un peu surpris par le ton inhabituel de la dirigeante, prit place et attendit.

-Nous avons un souci avec l'équipe de Sheppard. J'aimerai que vous me disiez si McKay a discuté avec vous de cette fameuse porte sur M7G555.

-Non, sauf qu'il m'a cassé les jambes avec cette histoire. A part ça, rien.

Elisabeth se mit à sourire en entendant la réponse. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec les expressions et les mettaient à sa "sauce". Mais pour un étranger, il ne se débrouillait pas si mal.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Réfléchissez bien s'il vous plait... Insista t-elle.

-Et bien, la seule chose qu'il m'a dite, c'est que d'après les relevés qu'il a fait, l'énergie de cette porte est considérable. Et qu'elle est très ancienne.

-Ancienne comment ?

-Ça, je n'en sais rien. Mais de sa part, ça ne m'étonne pas trop. Il n'est pas du genre à bien vouloir partager ses découvertes, vous savez...

Elisabeth le savait. Mais aujourd'hui, elle regrettait de ne pas lui en avoir touché deux mots. A cause de son égocentricité, ils avaient peut-être de grave problème, et d'ici, ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'y remédier.

-Bon et bien il n'y a plus qu'à attendre un autre message...

-Ça va aller ? Demanda gentiment Radek.

-Oui, merci. Si j'ai besoin de vos services, je vous appellerais.

-D'accord ! Répondit simplement le scientifique. Bonsoir Dr Weir.

-Bonsoir Radek.

Le scientifique quitta son bureau, et elle s'appuya lourdement sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

-Bon sang Sheppard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore !

Elle se frotta les yeux, puis se leva. Ça ne servait à rien de se lamenter, quand ils appelleront, elle serait mise au courant immédiatement. Le personnel de la salle de contrôle savait ce qu'il devait faire, elle pouvait compter sur eux...

oOoOo

Ils avaient tous fini leur verre maintenant. Toujours souriante, Mélia rentra en contact mental avec Teyla.

_** Vous allez passer la nuit ici, dans ma maison. Tout se passe bien, il n'y a aucun problème. Vous êtes simplement fatiguée... **_

-J'aimerais rentrer, je suis fatiguée... Annonça Teyla en se levant.

-Je vous en prie, restez là pour cette nuit. Ma maison est assez grande pour vous accueillir tous ! S'exclama alors Mélia, contente du résultat.

Ronon finit son verre et se leva.

-D'accord, comme ça, on sera sur place pour demain !

-Et bien moi aussi, je reste ! Déclara Rodney. En plus cette planète est très agréable ! Sheppard, vous restez ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous laisserais seuls !

Mélia se leva et les invita à la suivre à l'étage. Ils étaient tous à sa merci. Ça fonctionnait à merveille, et sans lutte d'aucun côté. Parfait, c'était parfait.

Elle ouvrit une porte et laissa entrer Teyla. Son mental était assez faible, à vrai dire...

- Suivez-moi messieurs, vos chambres sont plus loin.

Au bout du couloir, elle ouvrit une autre porte et ils découvrirent une grande chambre avec deux très grands lits, séparés par un paravent...

-Est-ce que cela vous convient ? Leur demanda t-elle.

Elle n'essaya même pas de les contrôler. Ce qu'ils avaient bu était suffisant pour leur faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. Rodney regarda Ronon et Sheppard. Il n'y avait que deux lits...

-Allez-y, je vous les laisse ! Déclara John avec un sourire.

-Mais vous allez dormir où ? Demanda Rodney.

-Je suis militaire, pas vous. Je n'ai pas envie de vous entendre vous plaindre d'avoir mal dormi, alors je vous le laisse. Je peux dormir à peu près n'importe où ! Vous avez bien un canapé ? Demanda t-il à Mélia.

Elle sourit encore plus. Ce soir. Elle saurait ce soir...

-J'ai mieux que ça. Suivez-moi !

Ronon et Rodney regardèrent le militaire suivre la jeune femme. Ils n'eurent aucune réflexion désobligeante à son égard. Et ils s'enfermèrent dès qu'ils s'étaient éloignés...

John suivit Mélia, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il avait beau être sous l'influence de la substance, même si il ne le savait pas, mais il n'en éprouvait pas moins du plaisir à être en sa compagnie. Elle s'arrêta, ouvrit une autre porte et se poussa un peu. John entra, et se retrouva dans une chambre décoré simplement mais avec un immense lit deux places.

-Ça vous va ?

-Il faudrait vraiment être difficile ! S'exclama le militaire. Ce n'est pas... votre chambre, au moins ? Demanda t-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

Elle était jolie, mais quand même... Pas le premier soir !

... Quoi que...

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! La mienne est au rez-de-chaussée, vous ne serez pas dérangé, dormez bien !

-Merci, bonne nuit à vous.

Et il referma la porte. Il l'entendit descendre doucement l'escalier, puis le calme revint...

oOoOo

Il était tard, mais elle n'avait pas sommeil. Elle savait ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse, enfin presque, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre sans que cela paraisse étrange. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'aller le voir ? Est-ce que chez les humains, ça se faisait ? C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait pas demandé à Eléna, sa voisine. Elle trépignait sur place, indécise. Puis elle se décida, ouvrit la porte du sous-sol doucement, et fila vers le labo.

-Adam ! Emmenez-moi voir la femme !

Adam leva la main et indiqua un couloir. Elle le suivit sans rien dire.

-Ouvrez-moi la porte ! Ordonna t-elle.

Puis elle entra et secoua sans douceur sa prisonnière.

-Réveillez-vous ! Il faut que je vous parle ! Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Aussitôt après avoir posé la question, elle se demanda pourquoi elle l'avait fait. D'habitude, elle se fichait complètement des états d'âmes des humains des sous-sols. Alors pourquoi ?

-Alayna, je... je m'appelle Alayna... Bredouilla la jeune femme.

-Bien. Je vais vous poser une question et j'attends une réponse. Comment fait une femme quand elle veut aller avec un homme ?

Alayna ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça !

-Et bien ? J'attends ! S'impatienta Mélia.

-Euh... quand une femme veut aller avec un homme... elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle a envie de passer du temps avec lui.

-J'ai pas de temps !

Mélia était furieuse ! Apparemment, les hommes et les femmes mettaient du temps avant de se décider à faire la "chose", et le temps, c'était ce qui lui manquait. Elle n'avait pas de temps. Elle savait qu'ils ne devaient pas rester trop longtemps sur sa planète. Bien qu'elle ait fait bloquer la porte juste après avoir demandé à Adam de "fabriquer" un faux message et de l'envoyer, les personnes habitant la cité finiraient bien par trouver un moyen de venir.

Et ça, c'était hors de question ! C'était à elle d'aller chez eux et de les envahir afin de devenir la race dominante, pas l'inverse !

Elle sortit très vite du labo. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule...

oOoOo

Il dormait d'un sommeil sans rêves quand il entendit un bruit. Très léger, mais un bruit quand même. Il se redressa, écouta, mais plus rien. Il se recoucha, prenant dans ses bras l'oreiller et le serra contre lui en soupirant d'aise. Mais il se redressa très vite de nouveau. Encore ce bruit. Il se leva doucement, regarda sa montre. Deux heures du matin. Tout le monde devait dormir, pourtant !

-Et moi aussi ! Se lamenta t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement et marcha dans le couloir. En passant devant la chambre de Ronon et Rodney, il entendit du bruit. Des ronflements. Le Dr Rodney McKay faisait le même bruit qu'une locomotive en dormant ! Le militaire espérait seulement que ça ne dérangerait pas le Satédien. Il n'avait pas envie de subir la mauvaise humeur de celui-ci si il avait mal dormi !

Dans la chambre de Teyla, pas un bruit, alors il descendit l'escalier doucement. Il n'avait pas pris son arme, et ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

Preuve qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, mais la petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il entra dans la pièce principale et vit des bougies allumées et qui fondaient gentiment dans la soucoupe, posée sur le bois de la table basse. Elle était assise, les pieds sur le canapé, le menton calé sur ses genoux qu'elle enserrait dans ses bras. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, et le bruit qu'il avait entendu était celui qu'elle faisait en tapant doucement son dos sur le dossier.

-Vous ne dormez pas ? Demanda t-il après s'être approché doucement.

Elle ne sursauta pas, elle savait qu'il allait venir. Alors, un sourire plaqué sur sa bouche, elle redressa la tête et le regarda. Et lui, il était totalement sous le charme. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa sa main doucement sur sa joue. Elle eut un réflexe de recul, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la touche.

Chez les Wraiths, ça ne se faisait pas. Pas de contact physique d'aucune sorte. Sauf quand ils posaient leur main sur celui dont ils allaient se nourrir. Il cessa son geste aussitôt, car même si il avait très envie de la toucher, il n'avait jamais forcé une femme. Et il n'allait certainement pas commencer avec elle...

oOoOo

Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça ! Pourquoi avait-elle reculé ? Elle n'avait pas l'habitude, c'est sûr, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à son comportement si elle voulait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ! Alors, elle lui sourit encore et leva sa main. Il fallait qu'elle essaye. Elle la posa doucement sur sa joue, et apprécia le contact rude de sa barbe naissante.

Les mâles de son espèce étaient dépourvus de poils à cet endroit du visage. Il répondit à son sourire et releva la main, mais là, elle se laissa faire. Elle ferma même les yeux et frotta sa joue contre la main. L'humain... enfin, l'homme était doux.

C'était une expérience assez étrange à vivre, et nouvelle. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite, et ça lui faisait presque mal. Elle avait les paumes des mains humides et elle avait chaud. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait chez elle ?

Elle prit la main de l'homme et la posa doucement sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait.

-Ça me fait presque mal, c'est normal qu'il batte aussi vite ? Murmura t-elle alors.

Celui du militaire rata un battement. C'était plutôt direct comme question ! Soit elle était très douée pour faire semblant, soit...

Soit c'était vrai. Et effectivement, elle ne faisait pas semblant. Les battements rapides sous sa main ne pouvaient pas être feint. C'était une chose impossible à faire que de maîtriser les battements de son cœur. Et même si il n'était pas médecin, il savait ça.

Elle était immobile et continuait à le fixer de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, que la faible lueur des bougies rendaient presque noir. Il approcha doucement sa bouche de la joue de Mélia et l'effleura délicatement. Elle n'osait même plus bouger. C'était irréel. Elle, une reine Wraith, se laissait approcher par un humain, et elle aimait ça ! C'était si bon...

Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il embrassa le coin de sa bouche, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toujours pas de réaction. Elle se laissait faire. Alors il appuya sa caresse et entrouvrit la bouche, l'incitant à faire de même. Ce qu'elle finit par comprendre. Puis elle leva les mains , les posa sur ses épaules, et il en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle afin de la prendre dans ses bras. Il caressa sa bouche avec la langue et chercha celle de la jeune femme, qui apparemment, ne savait pas comment faire. John se détacha d'elle doucement et la regarda, le souffle court. La situation étrange l'excitait, mais l'embarrassait aussi.

-Vous n'avez jamais été... embrassée ? Lui demanda t-il alors.

Elle choisit de dire la vérité.

-Non... est-ce que c'est gênant ?

Un peu que c'était gênant ! Si elle n'avait jamais été embrassée, alors elle devait être encore... vierge ?

Avec un physique pareil ? Wouah !

Elle devait probablement être la seule femme de toute la galaxie à ne jamais avoir été au lit avec un homme !

Mais pour le coup, il se leva. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle méritait de faire cette expérience avec un homme qui tenait à elle, pas avec quelqu'un qui n'avait envie d'elle que parce qu'il l'a trouvait attirante.

Très attirante...

-Je vous ai déplu ? Demanda t-elle doucement en levant les yeux vers lui.

_Oh bon sang ! Elle ne s'est jamais regardée dans une glace ?_ Se dit-il.

Comment pouvait-elle dire une ânerie pareille ? Si il ne se retenait pas, ça ferait longtemps qu'elle serait dans son lit ! Mélia sourit. Il voulait faire ce qu'Eléna lui avait dit qu'il se passait entre un homme et une femme. Elle venait de le lire en lui. Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui et posa sa bouche sur la sienne, essayant de reproduire le geste qu'il avait eu envers elle.

Finalement, le contact humain n'était pas si désagréable que ça, et elle se sentait toute bizarre. Comme la dernière fois qu'il était venu avec ses amis. La même impression. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Le militaire se laissa faire, la laissant prendre un peu d'initiative, malgré tout. Mais il ne voulait pas être celui qui lui ferait découvrir l'amour...

... En fait, si. Il mourrait d'envie d'être celui là...

Mélia était ravie. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille, et elle n'avait même plus besoin de l'influencer mentalement. Ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, tous ses sentiments étaient naturels.

Bon, ils s'étaient embrassés, maintenant il fallait qu'ils se déshabillent d'après Eléna.

Alors elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre...

oOoOo

Non, non, non et non ! Il ne devait pas ! Alors pourquoi il se laissait faire ? Hein ?

Parce qu'il n'était qu'un homme. Et elle une femme. Et vraiment très belle, de surcroît.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, le traînant presque derrière elle. Il referma la porte doucement et lui fit face. Ils ne bougeaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais pas pour la même raison.

Lui, parce que tout au fond de sa conscience, une petite voix lui disait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas moral. Elle, parce que tout simplement, elle ne savait pas comment faire !

Mélia, toujours souriante se demandait quand il commencerait, alors, elle lui força un peu la main...

_** Allez-y faites ce que vous avez très envie de faire... elle aussi le veut, alors n'hésitez pas ! **_

Il s'avança, leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue, et enfin pencha la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle apprenait vite, et quand il entrouvrit la bouche, elle en fit autant et le devança en caressant sa langue avec la sienne. Elle se mit à gémir et recula vite, essoufflée. Même si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, les sensations qui l'envahissaient étaient vraiment très intenses et ça la perturbait. Elle avait du mal à contrôler ses gestes. Mais John en voulait plus et s'approcha de nouveau.

_C'est pour le projet, uniquement pour le projet..._ Se dit-elle alors.

Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux... et gémit de nouveau sous l'assaut tendre de la langue de l'homme. Il la poussa doucement vers le lit, et la coucha dessus. Il était peut-être sous son influence, mais il savait comment faire pour donner du plaisir à une femme, même si c'était sa première fois...

Alors il prit son temps et la déshabilla avec lenteur, sans oublier d'embrasser le corps qu'il dénudait avec tendresse. Elle était réellement parfaite, sans aucun défaut. Pas un seul grain de beauté, pas une cicatrice, mais par contre, il avait découvert un superbe tatouage en lui enlevant sa tunique. Il partait de la base de son cou, caché par ses cheveux longs, et descendait sur son sein gauche se terminant sur son nombril. Une arabesque très fine et déliée.

Il la suivit de la langue, embrassant sa poitrine ferme, s'attardant sur la petite pointe rose qui se dressa puis se durcit sous la succion, puis passa sur son ventre, et descendit...

oOoOo

C'était ça, être au lit avec un homme ? Bon, et bien il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se mette sur elle et qu'il bouge ! Mais en attendant, ce qu'elle ressentait lui plaisait. Elle ne détestait pas tant que ça le contact de ses mains sur elle. Mais elle se cambra soudain et perdit le contrôle. John était allongé entre ses jambes et lui embrassait l'intérieur des cuisses... Il continua doucement, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Sa réaction l'avait surpris.

Elle ne connaissait pas les hommes et l'avait quand même laissé faire ! Etonnant. Il pensait qu'elle se serait crispée, qu'elle l'aurait repoussé par peur de l'inconnu, mais non. Elle ne le repoussait pas, bien au contraire... Alors il la laissa se reprendre quelques secondes, puis recommença. Mélia ne savait plus où elle en était. Et il ne s'était pas encore allongé sur elle. Il fallait qu'il s'allonge et qu'il bouge sur elle !

Son projet... Il fallait qu'elle pense à son projet...

Mais elle abandonna. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose que cet homme qui l'embrassait à un endroit qui lui procurait un plaisir intense comme elle n'en avait jamais connu. Et elle qui n'aurait pas cru ça possible, se mit à haleter et gémir de plus en plus fort sous la bouche de l'homme. Si il n'arrêtait pas maintenant, elle allait se mettre à hurler tellement c'était bon...

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Sauf que John eut la présence d'esprit de poser sa main sur sa bouche au moment où elle cria sa jouissance. Il continua doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reprenne un peu, et remonta le long de son corps. Son bas ventre était douloureusement tendu, mais il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était vierge. Alors il attendit qu'elle retrouve une respiration normale et la prit dans ses bras. Un réflexe d'être humain la fit se coller à lui et elle passa une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Elle se mit à soupirer... elle était bien...

Par contre, elle était fatiguée. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi...

Elle passa sa main sur son torse, passant sous le maillot, le caressant doucement. La toison qu'il avait était douce à toucher. Etonnant, très étonnant. En fait, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle aimait passer ses mains sur lui, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait.

Avant, voir les humains se toucher aussi souvent lui paraissait totalement inutile, mais maintenant, elle savait pourquoi. Ils aimaient ça, et elle aussi...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon week-end et à a semaine prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._

PS : J'espère que la mise en page n'est pas trop mauvaise, ce soir, le site a l'air d'être un peu caractériel^^


	9. Chapter 8

Et voilà de quoi vous mettre en appétit !

Bonne lecture à tous.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 8**

John se demandait si il pouvait aller plus loin avec elle. Mais il ne se posa pas la question bien longtemps.

Il était crispé. Elle le caressait doucement et il se laissa faire, car si jamais il bougeait, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de la coucher sous lui. Elle insistait, sans se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel il était. Dans un sens, c'était normal, elle ne connaissait pas les hommes...

Il fit taire sa conscience et se mit sur le côté pour la regarder. Elle souriait toujours, même quand il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle avait compris qu'il aimait ça et répondit aussi. Et quand il lâcha sa bouche, elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Il sourit, elle était impatiente et ça lui fit plaisir. En fait, il voulait simplement la sentir contre lui, alors il se déshabilla aussi.

Mélia était curieuse, elle n'avait jamais vu un humain, enfin un homme nu. Et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise quand elle l'observa sans aucune pudeur. Il était plutôt bien fait. Et presque comme elle, sauf qu'il n'avait pas sa poitrine, ça elle le savait, mais il avait quelque chose en plus d'elle. Entre ses cuisses.

Et elle vit avec stupeur que plus elle laissait ses mains se balader sur lui, plus ça grossissait...

Elle le toucha. C'était chaud et doux, mais en même temps, c'était ferme. Et quand elle le caressa, l'homme se mit à gémir. Est-ce que ça faisait partie de ce qu'Eléna avait appelé faire l'amour ?

Il l'avait embrassé entre les jambes, est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire la même chose ?

Elle se pencha sur son ventre et l'embrassa aussi. John la laissa découvrir son corps et ferma les yeux. Elle devint plus entreprenante et le prit dans sa bouche, découvrant que ça ne le laissait pas indifférent, puisqu'il s'était mis à gémir plus fort et que sa respiration devenait rapide. Elle joua avec lui, l'embrassant, le léchant, s'amusant à passer sa langue dessus.

Elle trouvait ça très intéressant...

... Et John subissait la pire des tortures. Une femme magnifique était en train de lui faire l'amour avec sa bouche et malgré son inexpérience, elle le faisait terriblement bien...

Mélia respirait de plus en plus vite. Des picotements dans son ventre lui faisait comprendre qu'elle avait envie de plus. Mais de quoi ?

John la laissait faire. Il la voulait, mais n'avait rien sur lui pour la protéger. Et il n'avait pas envie de lui faire un enfant, il suffisait d'une fois...

Mélia lit en lui et hurla de dépit dans sa tête.

Non ! Il fallait qu'il le fasse ! C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait choisi, et il ne voulait pas ?

Alors elle usa de son pouvoir de persuasion. Elle se redressa alors et s'allongea à côté de lui. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'insister longtemps, la drogue qu'Adam versait régulièrement dans l'eau du puits était efficace, et John, sans s'en rendre compte, fit ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle soupira de plaisir quand enfin, il la bascula sur le dos et s'allongea doucement sur elle.

Le moment était venu...

Il avait essayé de résister, sa tête lui criait qu'il ne fallait pas, mais son corps en avait décidé autrement. Alors sans cesser de l'embrasser, il passa sa main entre eux et se glissa doucement en elle. Elle se raidit. Il savait qu'il allait sans doute lui faire mal, mais il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à s'immiscer en elle. Doucement, tout doucement, jusqu'à la barrière de sa virginité.

Il resta immobile, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, la caressant, lui murmurant des mots tendres, l'embrassant, jouant avec sa bouche, sa langue, et elle se détendit peu à peu. Il commença alors à bouger, à aller et venir en elle, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche quand enfin, il força le barrage.

Elle se cambra en gémissant et il eut mal pour elle. Mais elle rouvrit les yeux très vite, et sans pouvoir se retenir, elle ondula des hanches, l'incitant à reprendre ses mouvements. L'instinct. C'était le plus pur des instincts primaires. Un homme et une femme qui faisaient l'amour...

Alors, sans se quitter des yeux, ils bougèrent doucement, lui, se retenant d'aller plus vite, plus fort, plus loin, et elle, se retenant de crier sous l'assaut. Elle aimait ça.

Faire l'amour était une chose fantastique...

Ça vous ôtait toute volonté, tout pouvoir de contrôle, mais c'était tellement bon...

Elle posa ses mains sur son dos, l'attirant sur elle, le serrant fort et noua ses jambes sur ses reins. La sentant se laisser aller au plaisir, il accéléra ses mouvements.

Il ne pouvait pas se retenir, il en avait tellement envie, lui aussi. Mais tout à coup, Mélia se raidit, ouvrit grands les yeux et posa ses mains sur son torse, le repoussant un peu.

-Mais qu'est-ce... qui m'arrive... Haleta t-elle en le regardant.

John lui sourit, il l'avait senti se contracter brusquement. Elle allait atteindre l'orgasme, et pas de la même façon que tout à l'heure, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas... Pas encore...

-Laisse-toi aller... Murmura t-il doucement contre sa bouche, ne résiste pas...

Puis il la regarda attentivement, tout en ralentissant le rythme. Les yeux de Mélia s'agrandirent de nouveau, et l'expression de son visage, alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler du tout, changea et elle rejeta la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte sur un long gémissement.

La voir se cambrer, l'entendre gémir excita John et, les mains crispées de chaque côté d'elle, il lui fit l'amour plus vite, plus fort, comme il en avait envie. La respiration de la jeune femme changea, devint haletante et il sut qu'elle allait jouir, alors il la bâillonna de sa bouche pour étouffer le cri qui jaillit, et qu'elle ne put retenir...

Elle qui croyait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus de plaisir que celui qu'il lui avait procuré avec sa bouche, se rendit compte qu'en fait c'était possible. Il n'y avait pas de comparaison entre les deux sensations. Elle crut mourir. C'était intense, et ça ne s'arrêtait pas...

John, toujours sur elle, continuait ses mouvements de hanches, vite, de plus en plus vite. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller en elle, mais elle ne le lâchait pas. Elle l'embrassait encore et encore, le caressant, passant ses mains sur sa nuque, son dos, ses jambes, et le serra encore plus fort en se cambrant à sa rencontre.

Les reins en feu, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se mit à gémir contre sa bouche, quand enfin, l'orgasme explosa en lui. Il resta en elle un moment, reprenant son souffle doucement, puis il se mit sur le côté et la prit dans ses bras. Il était merveilleusement bien...

-C'est toujours... comme ça ? Balbutia t-elle en baillant.

-Presque... Murmura t-il en la serrant plus fort.

Elle se cala contre lui et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration devint régulière et elle s'endormit très vite. Il l'a suivi peu de temps après...

oOoOo

Il était très tôt et Mélia s'éveilla en s'étirant. Mais quand elle étendit les bras, elle sentit une présence. Elle se redressa très vite, se demandant qui s'était permis d'être à ses côtés.

Quand elle le vit, un sourire étira sa bouche. Elle avait réussi, mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il quitte sa chambre pour que tout à l'heure, personne ne se doute de ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit. Elle l'embrassa doucement et ça l'étonna. Ce geste simple n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais comme elle aimait vraiment ça, elle insista. L'homme ouvrit doucement les yeux, et quand il vit le visage penché sur lui, il sourit.

-Bonjour…

-Il faut que vous partiez... Murmura t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-il en la renversant sous lui et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle se mit à gémir de plaisir, et le laissa faire. Encore une fois, rien qu'une fois...

Il n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier et reprit ses caresses. Elle se cambra. Son corps réclamait ce qu'elle avait tant désiré et qu'il lui avait donné cette nuit. Et qu'il lui donna encore. Il l'a pénétra doucement. Il aimait les femmes, il aimait faire l'amour et la sensation de plénitude qui suivait toujours le plaisir suprême. Comme celui qui n'allait pas tarder à le submerger.

Quand elle le repoussa et se mit sur lui, il la guida en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, l'aidant à se mouvoir sur lui. Elle n'avait aucune expérience, et pourtant, elle savait s'y prendre. Elle accéléra d'elle même le mouvement, les faisant gémir tout les deux de plus en plus fort, et, surprise, elle posa ses mains sur son torse, s'empalant sur lui plus profondément quand le plaisir s'empara d'elle. John, les mains sur ses hanches essaya de se retenir, mais elle ne le laissa tranquille.

Et quelque temps après, il se laissa aller lui aussi. Epuisée, elle s'allongea sur lui en soupirant, puis elle bascula sur le côté.

-Il faut vraiment... que vous partiez... Haleta t-elle.

-J'en ai pas envie du tout… Geignit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle non plus, mais il le fallait. Alors elle le força.

-Debout... il ne faut pas que vos amis le sachent...

La phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer lui fit enfin entendre raison, alors il obéit et se rhabilla en silence. Mais avant de sortir, il se pencha sur elle et lui donna un long baiser, auquel elle répondit fougueusement.

Mais malgré le plaisir qu'elle avait eu en sa compagnie, elle n'oublia pas qu'il ne devait pas se souvenir...

Alors une dernière fois, elle usa de son pouvoir de télépathie.

_** Et vous allez oublier ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit… Tout. Absolument tout...**_

Comme un automate, John obéit, se leva et enfila ses vêtements. Sans se retourner une seule fois, il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Mélia le regarda partir. Une impression étrange s'empara d'elle, mais c'était tout nouveau pour elle. Et elle n'aimait pas ça...

John monta les escaliers et retourna dans sa chambre. Il se recoucha et s'endormit très vite...

oOoOo

Mélia s'éveilla doucement en s'étirant. Elle avait dormi comme une souche ! Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Puis elle se souvint. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'elle était seule.

Elle se redressa brusquement. Où était-il passé ? Elle se mit à sourire tristement, elle l'avait renvoyé dans sa chambre.

Elle se leva et s'habilla...

oOoOo

Le village s'éveillait et les hommes se préparaient à partir aux champs, pendant que les femmes vaquaient à leurs occupations. Le bruit de leurs discussions réveilla les Atlantes. Ronon et Rodney se préparèrent et descendirent l'escalier. Teyla les rejoignit peu de temps après.

-Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis une éternité ! S'exclama le scientifique.

-Oui, moi non plus, malgré vos ronflements... Grogna Ronon.

-Mais je ne ronfle pas !

-Si Rodney, et même très fort ! S'exclama aussi Teyla, j'ai été obligé de me mettre la tête sous l'oreiller !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Annonça John en entrant dans la pièce. Ça m'a même réveillé cette nuit...

En disant cela, une impression étrange s'empara de lui. Il s'était levé cette nuit, car il avait entendu du bruit. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait entendu le scientifique, mais après, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il se sentait bien, quoi qu'un peu fatigué. Mais il se dit que c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait besoin de vacances et n'y pensa plus...

Puis Mélia entra dans la pièce. Ils la saluèrent.

-Bonjour ! La salua John, comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien ! Et vous ?

-Je vais bien, merci.

Elle se mit à sourire. Il ne se souvenait pas. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, mais en même temps, elle le regrettait un peu. Elle avait adoré faire l'amour avec lui, et malgré elle, son corps le réclamait. Encore...

-Alors ? Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

-Nous allons repartir ! Répondit alors Rodney, nous n'allons pas vous embêter plus longtemps.

-Mais vous ne m'ennuyez pas !

-C'est gentil à vous de nous avoir accueilli, mais nous devons quand même partir. Nos amis nous attendent sûrement... Rajouta John.

-Bon, dans ce cas... je vous raccompagne ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine ! Dit alors Teyla, nous connaissons le chemin, mais merci de l'avoir proposé !

Ils sortirent de la maison, et prirent le chemin de la porte...

oOoOo

Elle se sentit abandonnée. Un sentiment nouveau pour elle, qui jusqu'à présent, ne s'était jamais soucié de ça. Mais elle se reprit très vite. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, et ça lui suffisait...

Enfin presque. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi les humains aimaient se réunir entre eux. Ils appréciaient la compagnie de leurs semblables, et elle faisait partit de leur groupe, même si elle n'était pas à cent pour cent humaine. Elle fila vers le labo, elle voulait savoir combien de temps il faudrait pour être sûre que son plan ait fonctionné...

oOoOo

L'alarme se déclencha.

Chuck sursauta. Il n'y avait aucune équipe programmée pour rentrer à cette heure ci, et ça l'inquiéta un peu.

Elisabeth qui était dans son bureau se leva.

-Vous avez un code ?

-Oui... Dit-il après un instant, c'est celui de l'équipe du colonel Sheppard !

-Ils rentrent tôt ! S'exclama Elisabeth, étonnée.

Car même après avoir reçu le faux message envoyé par Adam, elle pensait que McKay en aurait encore pour un certain temps à étudier cette fameuse porte.

-Baissez le bouclier !

Puis elle descendit à leur rencontre. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipe passa la porte...

oOoOo

-Alors ?

-Ma reine... je pense qu'il est peut-être trop tôt pour le dire... Commença Adam.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Chez les femmes, il faut un certain temps avant de pouvoir dire avec certitude que la fécondation a réussi, et parfois, il faut recommencer plusieurs fois... Continua t-il, inquiet de la réaction de sa reine.

Comment ça il fallait recommencer ! Mais personne ne lui avait parlé de ça !

-Vous en êtes absolument sûr ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

Le Wraith parut surpris. Sa reine ne s'était jamais adressée à lui sur ce ton là. C'était écœurant de douceur. Mais il se garda bien de lui en faire la remarque, il n'oubliait pas à qui il avait affaire.

-Non. Parfois un essai suffit, mais parfois il en faut deux, voir trois...

Bon, ils l'avaient fait deux fois, ça devrait peut-être être suffisant. Elle l'espérait, sinon, ça poserait un problème. Il était partit. Et elle eut peur.

Elle avait de plus en plus de réactions comme celle-là. La peur. Elle ne la connaissait pas avant cette nuit. La nuit ou elle avait connu le plaisir d'être humaine, et rien que d'y penser, elle se sentit toute chose et aurait bien aimé reproduire l'expérience. Encore une sensation humaine.

Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de la galaxie de Pégase, une reine Wraith ayant l'apparence d'une femme avait aimé être avec un homme.

... Autrement que pour s'en nourrir...

En fait, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais cette nuit, l'homme avait fait ce qu'elle avait désiré toute sa longue vie et un petit être avait été conçu. Et ça chamboulait tout son organisme. Contre sa volonté, le militaire d'Atlantis lui avait fait un enfant. Son projet avait réussi. Mélia était enceinte...

oOoOo

-Alors ? Comment s'est passé votre sortie ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Très bien ! Nous avons été accueilli par une charmante jeune femme qui nous a proposé de passer la nuit chez elle ! Dit Rodney d'un air satisfait.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna t-elle, mais vous avez les renseignements que vous vouliez ?

-Quels renseignements ?

-Ceux pour lesquels vous avez décidé de rester là bas ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Ah bon ? Euh... et bien, je ne sais pas... vous savez vous ? Demanda Rodney en se tournant vers les autres.

-Non, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Répondit Teyla.

-Moi non plus ! Mais de toute façon, je ne comprends pas tout ce que vous dites, alors... Rajouta Ronon.

-Et vous Sheppard ?

Le militaire se tourna vers la dirigeante, et la regarda en souriant.

-Non, moi non plus !

Elisabeth s'inquiéta réellement. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans leur comportement.

-Je veux tous vous voir dans la salle de réunion !

-On peut aller se changer, quand même ? Demanda Rodney.

Elle soupira. Ils se comportaient bizarrement, mais ça, ça n'avait pas changé !

-D'accord. Retrouvez-moi dans trente minutes !

Et toujours en souriant, ils la quittèrent pour aller dans leurs quartiers respectifs.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ils ont intérêt à avoir une explication !

Puis elle grimpa les marches et retourna dans son bureau...

oOoOo

Elle était ravie. Après sa visite au labo, elle était retournée dans sa maison. Elle se sentait différente, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahie soudain, la rendant joyeuse et triste en même temps. Ses hormones lui jouaient déjà des tours, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas. C'était une chose inconnue chez les Wraiths.

Ils n'avaient pas de sentiments. Sauf celui du pouvoir. Mais même celui là la quittait tout doucement. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, l'enfant qu'elle portait, et qui n'était pour l'instant composé que de cellules qui se multipliaient, influençait déjà son esprit, la rendant de plus en plus humaine. Le colonel Sheppard était porteur du gêne des anciens et l'avait transmis à son enfant. Mais celui-ci était incompatible avec celui des Wraiths encore présent dans l'ADN de Mélia. Et tout doucement, le bébé qu'elle portait, l'annihilait, l'absorbait et le détruisait...

Une mutation commençait...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon week-end à tous !

Je vous annonce également que vendredi prochain, il n'y aura pas de suite. Je pars une semaine dans le sud de la France, en espérant qu'il y fera un peu plus chaud que chez moi...  
Voilàààà !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	10. Chapter 9

Salut !  
Pas de blabla, j'ai une tendinite de l'épaule droite et ça me fait super mal !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 9**

-Bon, maintenant, j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il se passe !

Le ton d'Elisabeth les surpris. Elle avait l'air en colère, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être ! Ils étaient rentrés entiers, ne s'étaient pas disputés, en fait, ils allaient tous très bien ! Sauf qu'aux yeux de la dirigeante, ce n'était pas normal. McKay, si il avait été dans son état normal, l'aurait déjà assommé d'explications scientifiques, et comme d'habitude, elle aurait dû lui demander de se calmer.

Le militaire, lui, aurait certainement été plus direct, et l'aurait ramené à la raison d'un "McKay, s'il vous plait !" plutôt vigoureux. Teyla aurait essayé de les raisonner, jouant le rôle de tampon entre les deux hommes. Seul Ronon paraissait normal et ne disait rien.

-Mais rien ! Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, une charmante jeune femme nous a proposé de passer la nuit chez elle et c'est tout ! Expliqua Rodney.

Sheppard, toujours souriant, approuva l'explication du scientifique d'un hochement de tête, et Teyla fit de même.

-Et c'est tout ? S'exclama Elisabeth, vous n'avez rien de plus à me dire ? Vous m'avez presque supplié pour aller sur cette planète afin d'y étudier la porte, et rien ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?

-Mais rien, rien du tout ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites toute une histoire ! Tout s'est bien passé, sauf que McKay ronfle comme une locomotive ! Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour le supporter ! S'exclama John en regardant Ronon.

-Vous savez, quand on a fui les Wraiths comme moi pendant sept ans, on dort n'importe où ! D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui aurais dû prendre le canapé !

-Quel canapé ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Je n'ai pas dormi sur le canapé, et de toute façon, vous étiez trop grand pour dormir dessus ! Rétorqua Sheppard sans répondre à la question d'Elisabeth.

-Vous auriez supporté McKay ? Insista Ronon.

-Ah bah merci ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Il a raison, je n'ai réussi à dormir que quand j'ai mis la tête sous l'oreiller ! Dit alors Teyla.

Elisabeth se frotta les yeux. Incroyable, ils étaient incroyables ! Se rendaient-ils seulement compte de la façon dont ils parlaient ?

-Ah vous voyez ! S'exclama alors Sheppard.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, Rodney, je ne vous en veux pas ! Répliqua alors Teyla en souriant au scientifique.

-ÇA SUFFIT ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

Elisabeth s'était levée de sa chaise et avait posé ses deux mains sur la table devant elle. Elle avait crié, et c'était tellement inhabituel qu'ils sursautèrent tous. Sauf Ronon.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de crier comme ça ? Couina Rodney en posant sa main sur sa poitrine, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

-Et bien, ça vous aurait peut-être remis les idées en place ! S'exclama t-elle.

Puis elle appuya sur son oreillette.

-Zelenka ? Ici Weir, pouvez-vous venir ?

_/ Dr Weir ? Ça ne peux pas attendre, j'ai... /_ Commença Radek.

-Non, désolé, mais ça ne peut pas attendre, venez dans la salle de réunion le plus vite possible ! Coupa t-elle d'un ton impatient.

-Pourquoi vous le faites venir ? On n'a pas besoin de lui, vous avez déjà le meilleur sous la main ! S'exclama Rodney.

-En ce moment, je ne parierais pas là dessus ! Répliqua Elisabeth d'un ton vif.

Sa phrase vexa le scientifique qui se rassit au fond du fauteuil en bougonnant.

-Ça, vous l'avez bien cherché ! Dit John.

-Oh ça va !

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Zelenka entra.

-Radek ! Asseyez-vous, et écoutez donc ce qu'ils me racontent ! Allez-y ! Dit-elle à Rodney.

-Mais je n'ai rien de plus à dire que tout à l'heure !

-La mission, Rodney, la mission ! Insista Elisabeth.

-Et bien quoi la mission ? On est allé sur M7... euh... je sais plus, j'ai vu la porte, et c'est tout !

Rien que le fait d'entendre Rodney ne pas se rappeler le nom de la planète sur laquelle il était allé mit la puce à l'oreille de Zelenka. En effet, ce n'était pas normal de sa part.

-Mais vous ne vouliez pas l'étudier ? Demanda t-il alors.

-Pourquoi faire ? Une porte, c'est une porte !

-Mais vous affirmiez qu'elle était très ancienne et que...

-Oui bah justement, elle est trop ancienne !

-Ouais, alors là, je suis d'accord avec vous, ce n'est pas normal ! Rodney qui n'insiste pas...

-Je n'insiste pas parce que ça ne vaut pas le coup !

-On peut sortir ? Demanda soudain Sheppard, comme ça, vous serez plus tranquille pour discuter de choses... dont je ne vois pas l'intérêt !

-Vous voyez ! S'exclama Elisabeth, ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude !

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire !

-Moi je sais ! Maintenant, vous allez tous voir Carson, et c'est un ordre ! Dit-elle en fixant John qui ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Et tout de suite !

Puis elle se rassit en soufflant, sans même les regarder sortir de la pièce. Elle était furieuse.

-Ils sont devenus fous, ma parole !

-Vous croyez qu'ils ont attrapés quelque chose ? Demanda Zelenka.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais Beckett nous le dira !

Puis elle appuya sur son oreillette.

-Carson ? C'est Elisabeth !

_/ Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a /_

-Je vous ai envoyé l'équipe de Sheppard, je veux qu'ils subissent tous un examen complet !

_/ Pourquoi, vous craignez quelque chose ? /_

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je trouve leur comportement très étrange, alors, s'il vous plait, faites-le !

_/ D'accord... /_

-Et prévenez-moi dès que vous avez les résultats. Quels qu'ils soient...

_/ Bien. C'est d'accord... ah, je vous laisse, ils arrivent... /_

oOoOo

Elle était assise sur un banc et regardait les hommes travailler. C'était rare de la voir dehors avec eux. Et ils étaient presque gênés. Mais elle ne les regardait pas vraiment. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague, et souriait dans le vide. Puis elle passa sa main sur son ventre, le caressant doucement. Alors elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait bien, accomplie et femme. Une immense tendresse l'envahie soudain. Elle se leva d'un coup. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Adam de ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais l'idée d'aller dans les couloirs sombres pour voir le scientifique la fit frissonner.

-Il faut que j'aille lui parler, c'est trop étrange... Se dit-elle pour se donner du courage.

Elle se décida enfin et se dirigea vers sa maison. Les hommes lui firent un signe de la main auquel elle répondit en souriant. Ça aussi, ça lui parut bizarre. Jamais elle n'avait répondu à leurs signes de main, en général, elle se contentait de baisser la tête dans leur direction. Et encore. C'était elle la reine et la dirigeante, alors pourquoi s'inclinerait-elle devant cette race inférieure ?

Aussitôt après avoir pensé ça, une rage terrible la saisit. Mais envers les Wraiths, pas envers les humains. Race inférieure ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Elle en faisait partie, et elle n'était pas inférieure !

Décidément, elle n'allait pas bien. Adam lui dirait sûrement ce qu'elle avait...

oOoOo

-A vous ! Asseyez-vous là ! Dit Carson à Sheppard. Alors ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je vais très bien.

-Ah oui ? Donnez-moi votre bras.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Une prise de sang ! Pour quelle raison j'aurais cette aiguille dans la main ?

-Je ne sais pas moi...

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, vous essayez toujours d'éviter ça ! Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Que s'est-il passé sur cette planète ?

-Venez avec nous la prochaine fois, je suis sûr que ça vous plairais !

-Mais oui bien sûr ! Autant que ça vous plait quand je vous pique ! Ça va ?

-Bien sûr ! On dirait que ça vous surprend !

-Un peu ! Pour une fois, vous n'avez rien dit !

-Et j'aurais du dire quoi ?

-Aïe... par exemple... bon, couchez-vous sur la table.

-Un scanner ? Pourquoi vous voulez me faire passer un scanner ?

-Check-up complet ! Ronon et Teyla y sont passés aussi, alors couchez-vous !

-D'accord... Soupira John en s'allongeant, si ça peut vous faire plaisir...

-Oui, c'est ça ! Ça me fait plaisir. J'adore vous avoir sous la main pour vous faire subir toutes sortes d'examens totalement inutile ! Maintenant, taisez-vous, et ne bougez plus ! Ordonna t-il.

La machine ronronna doucement en passant au dessus du corps du militaire. Carson regarda sur son portable les résultats qui s'y affichait. Rien. Comme pour les deux autres. Ça le rassura, mais en même temps, ça l'inquiétait. D'après Elisabeth, ils avaient un comportement différent. Mais lui, n'avait rien trouvé d'inhabituel. Ce n'était peut-être pas médical. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?

-Alors ? Je suis bon pour le service ou pas ?

-Oui, vous êtes bon pour le service, mais d'après moi, vous avez besoin de repos. Et pas une journée. Je vais demander à Elisabeth de vous octroyer une semaine ! Lui répondit Carson.

-Une semaine ? S'exclama John, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Et l'expression, c'est à prendre ou à laisser, je ne vous la dirais pas comme ça, mais plutôt, c'est à prendre, un point c'est tout ! Allez ! Dehors et profitez-en !

Sheppard, abasourdit, descendit de la table et sortit.

-Envoyez-moi Rodney, s'il vous plait... Marmonna le docteur sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rodney entra dans la pièce.

-C'est moi ! S'exclama le scientifique.

-Je sais ! Répondit le docteur. Allez ! A vous !

-Waouh ! C'est quoi ça ?

-Une aiguille !

-Et c'est pourquoi faire ?

-Une prise de sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec les aiguilles, aujourd'hui ? Soupira Beckett, allez... donnez-moi votre bras, plus vite vous vous laisserez faire, plus vite ce sera fini !

Carson fit les mêmes examens à Rodney qu'à tous les autres et le libéra. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire son rapport, et allez voir Elisabeth...

oOoOo

Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Il était sombre, froid et terrifiant. Alors elle marcha plus vite, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Bientôt, la lumière faible des torches indiquèrent à Mélia qu'elle s'approchait du labo. Elle entra sans prévenir. De toute façon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? C'était elle qui commandait !

-Adam ! Il y a quelque chose de changé en moi ! Dites-moi ce que c'est !

Le scientifique s'inclina devant elle et lui montra la table de la main. Mélia s'allongea dessus et attendit. Adam l'examina, et très vite, se rendit compte de ce que sa reine avait. Elle allait être contente, mais lui était écœuré. Il savait qu'elle devait le faire, mais quand même. Imaginer qu'une reine Wraith avait dû côtoyer un humain suffisamment près pour porter sa descendance était une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à admettre.

Avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres, il s'inclina de nouveau.

-Parlez ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Mélia inquiète.

-Ma reine, vous n'avez plus besoin de l'homme...

-Comment ça...

Et d'un coup, elle comprit.

-C'est vrai ? Ça a marché ?

-Oui, ma reine... vous avez réussi. Maintenant, il faut attendre...

-Combien de temps ?

-Quelques mois...

-C'est si long ? S'exclama t-elle.

-Oui, ma reine, les femmes mettent presque toutes le même temps. A quelques jours près...

Melia se leva, et sans un regard pour lui, sortit très vite. Elle se sentait oppressé dans cet endroit. Elle ouvrit la porte du sous-sol et souffla bruyamment quand elle se trouva enfin dans la salle à manger. Elle avait faim. Et elle se mit à rire en passant sa main sur son ventre, le caressant. Elle allait savoir ce que ça faisait de mettre au monde un bébé. Mais elle avait peur. Encore. Quand la femme des sous-sols avait eu le sien, elle avait crié de douleur, presque du début à la fin.

Est-ce qu'elle crierait aussi ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait mal ?

Tant de questions sans réponses...

Mais elle se redressa soudain. Eléna !

Sa voisine allait bientôt avoir le sien. Elle allait lui demander si elle pouvait rester à ses côtés. Avec un peu de chance elle saurait ce qu'il se passait avec une femme qui n'avait pas été enfermée presque toute sa vie...

oOoOo

-Ils vont tous très bien !

-Sans blague ! Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Oui, tout à fait ! Les examens, les prises de sangs... tout est normal !

Elisabeth baissa la tête en soupirant. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ?

-Vous avez dit qu'ils avaient un comportement étrange ? De quelle sorte ?

-Vous avez déjà vu Rodney ne pas se rappeler pourquoi il avait accepté de sortir en mission ? Répondit-elle simplement.

Carson la regarda en ouvrant grand les yeux, la bouche ouverte. Son expression la fit sourire. Elle était sûre qu'il allait avoir ce genre de réaction, étant donné qu'elle avait eu presque la même.

-On parle bien de Rodney ? Du Dr Rodney McKay ?

-Oui. Mais il n'est pas le seul. En fait, aucun membre de l'équipe ne se rappelle le but de cette mission !

Carson la regarda encore. Maintenant, lui aussi était inquiet. Si le scientifique de l'équipe, celui qui se rappelait toutes les adresses des planètes qu'il avait visité, qui avait une mémoire d'éléphant, ne se rappelait plus de la mission, alors là, c'était vraiment très, mais alors très inquiétant !

-Je suppose que vous n'allez pas permettre à une autre équipe d'y aller ?

-Non, je ne préfère pas. Même si ça m'intrigue, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une autre équipe en danger.

-En danger ?

Elisabeth sourit. Elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort dans le choix de ses mots...

-Ils ne sont pas en danger, mais leur insouciance me dépasse ! S'exclama t-elle. Bon, si leur santé est bonne, je ne vois aucune raison de les empêcher de ressortir !

-Moi, je leur ai dit qu'ils avaient droit à une semaine de congés.

-Quoi ? Mais vous auriez pu m'en parler d'abord ! Dit-elle surprise.

-Etant le médecin en chef de l'expédition, je n'ai pas besoin de votre accord pour prendre ce genre de décision ! Rétorqua t-il avec un sourire, et... Continua t-il en levant la main en direction d'Elisabeth qui ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, d'ailleurs, vous aussi vous y avez droit !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous êtes en congés ! Le personnel de la base est hautement qualifié, mais ça, vous le savez, c'est vous qui les avez sélectionnés, et ils sont parfaitement capable de se débrouiller sans vous pendant une semaine !

-Mais...

-Et c'est un ordre, Dr Weir !

Et sous le regard éberlué de la dirigeante, il se leva et en entrant dans la salle de contrôle, interpella tout le monde.

-S'il vous plait ! Ecoutez-moi. A partir d'aujourd'hui et pour sept jours, le Dr Weir est en vacances. Alors, vous êtes priés de vous débrouiller sans elle ! Et c'est un ordre de votre médecin en chef ! Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Carson sortit de la salle sous le silence ébahit des hommes et des femmes qui ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler comme ça ! Elisabeth s'était levée elle aussi et l'avait écouté en souriant. Après tout, il avait raison, les techniciens d'Atlantis étaient les meilleurs. Elle pouvait leur faire confiance...

Et quand ils tournèrent leur regard vers elle et qu'ils la virent sourire, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations en souriant eux aussi. Ils l'appréciaient, et elle aussi, les appréciait. Alors elle, la dirigeante d'Atlantis allait s'autoriser à prendre sept jours de repos...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Merci d'avoir patienté jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour avoir la suite.

Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	11. Chapter 10

Bonsoir tous, je dois me creuser la tête pour savoir ce que je dois faire à manger ce soir, alors je vous laisse !

Merci **Moi p** ! (Ça fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression de me remercier moi-même^^) Pseudo étrange, mais j'aime bien, simple à retenir ! lol ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé une review et bonne lecture pour cette suite ! bizzz

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 10**

Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent et cette malencontreuse histoire fut vite oubliée. Sauf pour une personne.

Melia devenait plus humaine au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de sa grossesse. En fait, elle l'était presque totalement. Son bébé grandissait normalement, comme celui d'une femme.

D'une femme qu'elle était devenue...

Et son comportement vis-à-vis des siens, enfin des Wraiths, était de plus en plus étrange. Adam avait du mal à la comprendre, mais il ne disait rien.

Elle ne passait plus aussi souvent au labo, préférant se rapprocher de sa voisine Eléna. Celle-ci avait mis au monde une ravissante petite fille, et contrairement à la femme des sous-sols, elle n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir trop souffert au moment de la délivrance. Cette constatation la rassura, car elle en avait parlé avec Adam. Quand le moment viendrait, elle devrait demander de l'aide aux femmes du village, pas à lui. Elle devait se comporter en humaine.

En espérant que l'enfant qu'elle allait avoir ressemblerait à un être humain plus qu'à un Wraith...

Sinon, Adam devrait doubler la dose de drogue et elle devrait user de télépathie, et ça, elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Alors elle avait demandé à Eléna et celle-ci avait accepté. La villageoise lui avait demandé qui était le père et Mélia avait dit la vérité. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à craindre, il ne reviendrait pas étant donné qu'il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir fait ça.

-Vous auriez dû vous méfier des hommes ma petite, surtout des étrangers ! Je m'en veux. J'aurais dû me douter de ce qu'il allait faire... Lui avait dit Eléna.

-Comment ça ?

-Vu la façon dont il vous regardait ! Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de vous mettre dans son lit ! Et c'est ce qu'il a fait ! Lui avait-elle répliqué en regardant le ventre bien rond de Mélia.

Si elle avait su la vérité...

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le jour. Elle s'était levée avec une sensation de malaise, et elle avait un peu mal. La douleur était diffuse, ne durait pas longtemps, mais n'était pas très agréable. Elle se leva de son lit, s'habilla et essaya de penser à autre chose. Elle voulait marcher un peu, alors elle sortit de chez elle. Elle se dirigeait vers la maison d'Eléna quand une douleur un peu plus forte la saisit soudain, et elle poussa un petit cri. Elle arriva quand même jusqu'à la porte et frappa doucement.

-Mélia ? Qu'est-ce qui...

-J'ai mal... Coupa Mélia.

-Oh bon sang ! S'exclama Eléna, je vais chercher Caleb !

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda Mélia, un peu soupçonneuse.

-Il va s'occuper de Séléna. Pendant ce temps vous allez retourner chez vous et vous coucher, j'arrive !

Elle se dépêcha de sortir. Mélia retourna chez elle en souriant. Enfin ! Le grand jour était arrivé. Enfin, elle allait donner naissance à son enfant. Etrange, elle ne le voyait plus comme étant le sauveur des Wraiths mais comme "son" enfant. Celui qu'elle avait fait avec l'homme. Les douleurs se rapprochaient et devenaient plus forte.

-Bon, je suis de retour ! S'exclama Eléna en ouvrant la porte, alors ? Comment ça va ?

-J'ai mal, mais pas tout le temps...

-C'est normal. Et depuis combien de temps avez-vous mal ?

-Depuis ce matin.

-Bon, si vous voulez bien, je vais regarder... mais vous en avez quand même pour un bout de temps !

Elle aida Mélia à s'allonger et l'examina rapidement.

-Bon, et bien, vous êtes une rapide vous !

-Comment ça ? Souffla Mélia.

-C'est pour maintenant ! Allez ! Maintenant, vous allez pousser !

oOoOo

John s'entraînait comme d'habitude, dans le gymnase, avec Teyla.

Et jusqu'à présent, il s'en prenait plein la tête ! Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Depuis ce matin, il se sentait bizarre. Une angoisse l'avait saisi et maintenant, il avait mal. Et Teyla en profita. Elle enchaîna coups sur coups et bientôt, il se trouva à genoux par terre, Teyla derrière lui le tenant par le cou.

-Si vous serrez un peu plus fort, c'est sûr que vous n'aurez plus jamais besoin de me battre ! Articula difficilement John.

-Vous avez perdu ! Annonça triomphalement Teyla.

-Je sais ! Répondit ironiquement le militaire, sinon, je ne serais pas à genoux devant vous ! Et si vous m'aidiez à me relever, maintenant ?

Teyla le lâcha mais le laissa à terre, le regardant en souriant.

-Vous n'êtes pas au mieux de votre forme, John !

-Sans blague ! Et vous avez deviné ça comment ? Demanda t-il en se relevant avec une grimace.

-Peut-être parce ce matin, vous n'avez pas réussi une seule fois à m'avoir !

-Si il n'y avait que ce matin... Bougonna John.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le banc sur lequel était leur sac et se penchèrent pour prendre leur serviette.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

Ils avaient leurs serviettes dans leur main et allaient s'éponger, quand Teyla remarqua qu'il souriait tout seul. Il la fixait, mais ne la voyait pas. Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux, mais il ne broncha pas.

-Colonel ? John ! Ouh ouh ! Ça va ?

Il baissa enfin la tête et la regarda, toujours en souriant.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais je me sens bien... et... j'ai comme la sensation d'avoir fait une chose de bien... mais je ne sais pas laquelle ! C'est étrange...

-En effet... Dit doucement Teyla, et ça va mieux ?

-Oui, c'est passé, mais c'était vraiment très agréable cette sensation...

oOoOo

-Et voilà ! Votre petit garçon est tout propre ! Félicitations !

Mélia s'appuya sur ses mains et se redressa un peu. Elle regardait Eléna s'approcher d'elle et tendit les bras. Quand elle découvrit le visage tout rose de son petit garçon, son cœur déborda d'amour et se serra. Des larmes vinrent à ses yeux et elle leva la tête vers Eléna.

-Il est magnifique... Murmura t-elle.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous ! Il est vraiment beau !

Mélia embrassa la petite tête brune de son bébé et le berça tendrement en chantonnant. Elle était merveilleusement bien. Tout s'était parfaitement passé, très vite, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir mal. Et voilà, le résultat de son projet était dans ses bras. Calme, humain à cent pour cent. Mais il ressemblait tant à celui qui avait permis que cela arrive... Les souvenirs de cette nuit magique où elle avait connu l'amour dans les bras d'un homme refirent surface. Et les larmes coulèrent encore.

-Allons allons, ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer. Il faut nourrir ce petit homme ! S'exclama Eléna.

Le nourrir ? Mais comment ? Et avec quoi ?

Mais l'instinct naturel du petit bonhomme la guida. Il tournait la tête, ouvrant la bouche, essayant de prendre le sein nourricier. Heureusement pour Mélia, Eléna l'aida un peu. Sachant que la jeune femme n'y connaissait rien, elle détacha la chemise et découvrit sa poitrine. Aussitôt, le bébé téta goulûment, et un plaisir sans nom s'empara de Mélia. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

_Je pourrais mourir pour toi, mon ange, mon petit garçon, tu es si beau... je t'aime tant..._ Pensa t-elle.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser maintenant, je pense que ça ira tout seul ! Mais si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas !

Mélia regarda sa voisine, puis baissa de nouveau les yeux sur l'enfant. Il avait les yeux clos et on entendait juste le bruit de succion de la petite bouche posée sur son sein.

-Au fait, comment allez-vous l'appeler ? Demanda Eléna au moment de sortir

-Ethan, j'aime beaucoup le son de ce nom.

-Oui, c'est très joli. Et bien, Ethan, tu as une bien jolie maman ! Au revoir, et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez un problème...

-Oui, je n'hésiterais pas, merci !

Et elle sortit, laissant seule Mélia et son bébé. La jeune maman était devenue humaine, Ethan, son petit garçon, avait fait disparaître de son corps toutes traces provenant des Wraiths. Il ne restait plus rien.

Et la vengeance, ainsi que la puissance et le pouvoir de domination des planètes avaient disparu d'elle. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à son enfant. Il avait besoin d'elle. Et elle avait besoin de lui. Elle soupira et caressa le fin duvet noir qui couvrait sa petite tête. Une larme tomba sur la joue du bébé. Encore. Le petit se mit à pleurnicher, pas content du tout de se faire mouiller et elle l'embrassa en lui murmurant des mots tendres. Il se calma très vite et ouvrit un peu les yeux. De magnifiques yeux bleus. Comme les siens.

Une impression nouvelle s'empara d'elle et de sa volonté. Elle posa son enfant dans le berceau et ouvrit la porte du sous-sol. Comme une somnambule, elle se dirigea vers le labo d'Adam...

oOoOo

-Alors ? Vous allez mieux ? Demanda Teyla à Sheppard, attablé devant un café.

-Oui, merci de vous en inquiéter !

-Mais c'est normal !

-Qu'est-ce qui est normal ? Demanda une voix.

-Rodney ! Vous vous joignez à nous ? Dit Teyla.

-Je peux ? Demanda le scientifique en jetant un œil du côté du militaire.

-Et pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas ? Répondit celui-ci.

-Je n'sais pas moi !

-Bon et bien pas de manière, asseyez-vous !

-Ah ! Et bien comme ça, l'équipe est au complet ! Dit John en voyant Ronon s'approcher, venez ! Plus on est de fou, moins y'a d'riz !

-Non, c'est : plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! S'exclama Rodney, la bouche déjà pleine.

Le militaire le regarda en souriant.

-C'est de l'humour, McKay, de l'humour... Rétorqua t-il.

-Ah ouais ? Pas terrible votre humour...

_/ On demande l'équipe du colonel Sheppard en salle de réunion. L'équipe du colonel Sheppard est demandé en salle de réunion. /_

-Bon, et bien désolé Rodney, mais vous allez devoir venir aussi !

-Mais j'ai même pas eu le temps de finir ! S'écria le scientifique.

-Personne n'a fini ! Venez !

oOoOo

Elle détestait cet endroit. De plus en plus, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle y était allée, parce qu'une voix lui avait dit qu'elle le devait, qu'elle devait accomplir quelque chose. Elle regarda dans le labo ce qui pourrait bien lui servir, et après avoir regardé et lu sur les étiquettes ce que contenaient les flacons, elle fit son choix. Mais pour que ça réussisse, il fallait que le scientifique soit présent, mais pas au courant. Comment allait-elle faire ?

Elle essaya la télépathie, mais se rendit compte qu'elle n'y arrivait plus. D'ailleurs elle avait beaucoup changé. L'autre jour, quand elle s'était blessée, la plaie avait mis beaucoup de temps à cicatriser, et elle en avait gardé une marque. Adam rentra, surpris de la voir là. Elle ne l'avait pas fait appeler...

-Ma reine ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

-Je viens juste voir comment ça se passe... Répondit-elle, indifférente.

Le Wraith releva la tête, et s'aperçut du changement chez elle. Elle était redevenue mince.

-Vous avez...

Mélia passa sa main sur son ventre et sourit doucement.

-Oui, ça a marché. C'est un petit garçon, et il est tout à fait humain.

-Ma reine, je suis ravie pour vous. Cela faisait si longtemps que l'on espérait cela. Quand pourrais-je le voir ?

_Jamais !_ Pensa t-elle soudain.

-Pas encore ! Il est trop petit ! Et ça paraîtrait étrange qu'il disparaisse comme ça ! Je vous l'amènerais quand le moment sera venu...

_Et il n'est pas prêt de venir..._ Pensa t-elle encore.

Elle tourna les talons et repartit dans sa maison, laissant Adam sur place. Celui-ci avait un étrange rictus au coin de la bouche... La victoire allait bientôt éclater !

oOoOo

Ils étaient tous dans la salle de réunion et attendaient qu'Elisabeth prenne la parole.

-Alors voilà, j'ai demandé à Radek, il y a pas longtemps, de regarder dans les ordinateurs parce que j'avais besoin d'une information pour une traduction. Et en fouillant dans les archives, il a trouvé ça.

Elle appuya sur une touche de son portable, et l'écran fixé sur le mur s'alluma. Une image apparut, ainsi que des chiffres, des formules et pleins d'autres petites choses.

-Et ? Demanda John.

-Et quoi ?

-Ça devrait nous dire quelque chose ? Continua t-il.

-Attendez un peu ! S'exclama Rodney en se levant, dites-moi que je rêve !

-Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Affirma Elisabeth.

-C'est vraiment ce que je crois que c'est ?

-Oui.

Sheppard les regardait se parler, mais ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait.

-On peut savoir ? Demanda t-il alors.

-C'est pas vrai ! Et d'où ça vient ? Continua Rodney.

-De M7G555 ! Répondit Elisabeth.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourtant, il n'y avait rien de spécial là bas !

-Et ça ? Ce n'est pas assez spécial pour vous, peut-être ? Demanda Elisabeth les bras croisés.

-Bah si... quand même... Murmura Rodney.

-Comment ? Je ne suis pas sûre de vous avoir bien entendue, qu'avez-vous dit ? Insista t-elle.

-J'ai dit : on peut savoir ? Coupa John un peu plus fort.

-Allez-y ! Expliquez-leur !

Elle était furieuse contre eux. Contre eux tous. Ils lui avaient caché une information capitale pour la sécurité de la galaxie de Pégase, ainsi que pour la Terre !

Teyla et Ronon, qui n'avait encore rien dit, se tournèrent vers McKay, l'air très intéressé. Quand à John, il se contentait de tapoter ses doigts sur le bureau, attendant la suite.

-Et bien, d'après ce que je vois, cette porte est très ancienne...

-Oui, ça on le savait ! S'exclama t-il alors.

-Oui, mais elle est vraiment très ancienne. En fait, c'est la jumelle de la nôtre...

-Quoi ? S'exclama Sheppard en se redressant brusquement, j'ai bien entendu ?

-Oui, vous avez bien entendu ! Et vous le saviez, puisque vous êtes allés sur cette planète pour l'étudier ! Et pourtant, quand vous êtes rentrés, si je me rappelle bien, vous m'aviez affirmé qu'elle était ancienne, rien de plus ! Et maintenant, j'apprends, et tout à fait par hasard, que c'est une porte qui permettrait de rentrer les coordonnées de la Terre ? Vous vous rendez compte ? Et si jamais nos ennemis l'apprenaient ?

-Il faut y retourner au plus vite ! S'exclama Sheppard en se levant.

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Répliqua Elisabeth. Et si vous ne pouvez pas emmener les gens de cette planète ailleurs, ramenez les ici. Mais il faut détruire cette porte !

Ils sortirent tous, sans rien dire. Ils avaient tous commis une erreur monumentale, et n'en avaient même pas été conscient. Alors ils allèrent tous se préparer. Elisabeth avait raison, il fallait détruire cette porte...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne soirée, bon week-end et à vendredi prochain pour la suite !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	12. Chapter 11

C'est vendredi et me voilà avec la suite et la fin de cette aventure !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 11**

Elle avait trouvé comment faire. Et en plus, ça ne demandait pas beaucoup de moyen. Il fallait juste qu'elle soit très minutieuse, sinon, ça ferait tout sauter.

En effet, Mélia allait détruire les souterrains... Oublié le pouvoir, oublié l'envie de régner en maître sur la galaxie. Mélia, la reine Wraith était totalement humaine et son enfant lui avait soumis l'idée de se débarrasser d'eux. Pour la paix de la galaxie. Car il possédait le pouvoir de télépathie. En fait, elle avait été débarrassée de l'ADN Wraith, mais Ethan l'avait, ainsi que le gêne des anciens. Lui seul possédait la particularité des deux races. Et même en étant si petit, son mental était déjà très développé.

Alors elle prit son bébé dans ses bras et alla frapper à la porte d'Eléna.

-Mélia ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Un problème ?

-Non, tout va bien. J'aurais aimé me reposer, mais ce petit bonhomme en a décidé autrement. Et je ne veux pas le laisser sans surveillance...

-Vous voulez que je vous le garde pendant quelques heures ?

-Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda timidement Mélia.

-Mais bien sûr que non, voyons ! Je sais ce que c'est ! Et moi, je ne suis pas seule ! Allez ! Donnez le moi, et revenez quand vous aurez profitez de votre repos !

-Merci Eléna. Vous êtes un ange...

Etrange, cette façon qu'elle avait de parler...

Elle avait de plus en plus souvent ce genre de propos, doux et respectueux. Mais il fallait qu'elle se dépêche...

Elle marcha normalement jusqu'à sa maison, mais une fois passée la porte, elle courut jusqu'au labo. Adam n'y était pas. Il était probablement avec un des prisonniers dans une autre salle. Elle prit les flacons qu'elle avait repérés et en versa un peu partout, sur les étagères, les murs et dans le couloir. Il y allait avoir des innocents qui allaient périr et elle se détestait d'être obligée de faire ça, mais il le fallait. Pour le bien de tous...

Puis elle prit un bruloir et le lança sur le mur. Aussitôt, des flammes s'élevèrent et léchèrent les murs. Mélia était comme hypnotisée par la couleur jaune-orangée et n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard.

** Maman, viens... J'ai besoin de toi... **

La petite voix dans sa tête la sortit de sa torpeur.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se détourna. Puis elle ferma la porte à clef et courut jusqu'à chez elle, d'où elle sortit normalement. Il ne s'était pas passé plus de quinze minutes. C'était trop tôt pour aller chercher son bébé. Mais elle se mit à sourire. Elle savait comment faire...

oOoOo

-Bon, vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Il manque Rodney ! S'exclama Teyla.

-Encore... Soupira John, c'est toujours le même qu'on attend ! Bon, si il n'est pas là dans cinq minutes, on s'en va sans lui !

oOoOo

Elle était devant chez Eléna et frappa doucement.

-Mélia ? Mais...

-Je sais... mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir en le sachant loin de moi...

Eléna eut un sourire franc. La jeune mère allait être formidable avec son fils.

-Je comprends ! Je vais aller vous le... mais... vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent bizarre ? Dit-elle tout à coup.

_Normal ! Je viens de mettre le feu... _Pensa Mélia.

-Vous trouvez ? Demanda t-elle quand même, moi, je ne sens rien !

-Bon, j'ai dû me tromper ! Entrez, je vous rends votre petit ange.

Elles s'approchèrent du petit lit dans lequel Eléna avait posé le bébé, et Mélia le prit tendrement dans ses bras. C'était la plus merveilleuse des choses qu'elle ait faite de toute sa vie ! De toute sa très longue vie...

-Merci, je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant.

Mais quand elles sortirent, Eléna poussa un cri d'horreur.

-Mon dieu ! Votre maison ! Elle brûle !

Mélia sourit. Elle avait réussi... Mais il fallait faire semblant...

-Oh bon sang, ce n'est pas possible ! Ma maison ! Ma maison ! S'écria t-elle alors.

Un jeune garçon du village sonna la cloche, et les hommes qui étaient aux champs se précipitèrent. Une chaine se forma et des sauts d'eau furent jetés sur la maison en flamme.

Mais autant essayer d'éteindre un feu de cette ampleur avec un verre d'eau !

Ils abandonnèrent vite, ça ne servait malheureusement plus à rien...

Puis, une terrible explosion se fit entendre.

-Le cercle des ancêtres ! S'exclama un homme, ça vient de là-bas !

oOoOo

-Bon, tant pis pour lui, on y va ! S'exclama John en regardant sa montre.

Puis il leva la tête.

-Vous pouvez...

-Me... voilà ! Dit Rodney essoufflé en courant vers eux.

-Et bien, vous savez vous faire désirer, vous ! Dit Sheppard légèrement agacé.

-Céréales... Souffla Rodney.

-Quoi céréales ?

-Pas... de... chocolat...

-Vous pouvez traduire ? J'ai du mal à vous comprendre !

-Cantine ! Continua encore Rodney.

-Bon. Alors, céréales, pas de chocolat, cantine, il faut que je secoue et que je remette tout ça dans l'ordre, ou c'est une nouvelle langue ? Ironisa John.

Rodney essayait de reprendre son souffle.

-Vous voyez, un peu de sport et vous n'auriez pas ce problème ! Dit Ronon en le regardant respirer vite.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous ! Répliqua le militaire, d'ailleurs, dès demain, c'est entraînement quotidien, ou vous ne faites plus partit de mon équipe ! Continua t-il en pointant du doigt le scientifique.

-Mais... Commença celui-ci.

-Pas de mais, on y va !

Puis il leva la tête de nouveau.

-Vous pouvez ouvrir la porte ?

-Bon voyage ! Leur dit Elisabeth qui avait écouté l'échange entre eux.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en rire.

Ils entraient souvent en conflit, mais elle savait qu'ils s'appréciaient. Seulement voilà, le scientifique se permettait beaucoup de chose qui mettait souvent le militaire en rogne. Mais finalement, elle les laissait se débrouiller. Après tout, le responsable de cette équipe, c'était Sheppard, un lieutenant colonel ! Il saurait se faire obéir quand il le faudrait...

Elle se tourna vers Chuck.

-Allez-y !

-Bien madame.

Il allait appuyer sur une touche du DHD, mais juste à ce moment là, les chevrons s'enclenchèrent.

-Ouverture non programmée de la porte ! S'exclama t-il.

-Vous avez un code ?

-Non...

Et avant même qu'Elisabeth n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, une formidable explosion envoya l'équipe valdinguer au fond de la salle.

-Levez le bouclier ! S'écria t-elle. Une équipe médicale d'urgence en salle d'embarquement ! Continua t-elle en appuyant sur son oreillette.

Elle dévala les marches, se dépêchant d'aller à leur rencontre en attendant que Carson arrive. Ce que celui-ci fit très vite. Accompagné de quelques infirmiers, il s'occupa d'eux rapidement.

Teyla et Ronon avait été projeté l'un contre l'autre et heureusement pour elle, le Satédien était très robuste. Elle n'eut pas grand-chose, ayant atterri sur lui ! Par contre, il était un peu sonné.

Rodney n'avait presque rien. Comme il s'était baissé pour essayer de reprendre une respiration normale, le plus gros du souffle était passé au dessus de lui, et il n'avait qu'une légère entaille à la joue. Un éclat de ce qui avait explosé était passé par la porte et l'avait touché au visage.

Sheppard, lui par contre, avait été littéralement balayé par le souffle et avait violement atterri contre le mur. Il était allongé sur le sol, sans connaissance. Carson les emmena tous à l'infirmerie, un peu inquiet, surtout pour le militaire, car le choc avait été violent.

Teyla, Ronon et Rodney passèrent un scanner. Et même si Carson n'avait rien détecté, il les obligea quand même à un petit séjour d'une journée avec lui. Ce que Rodney apprécia beaucoup. Il aimait qu'on prenne soin de lui. Ronon, lui, détestait ça et voulut partir, mais Elisabeth resta ferme et approuva l'ordre du docteur. Teyla se coucha en soupirant. Elle aurait préféré se coucher dans son lit, mais elle obéit quand même.

John avait fini par reprendre conscience au bout de quelques minutes, et se plaignit d'un terrible mal de tête. Il eut l'honneur de devoir rester un jour de plus à l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il n'apprécia pas vraiment...

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-il à Elisabeth qui était à leur chevet.

-Zelenka pense que la porte a explosé...

-Et vous le croyez ? Demanda Rodney en geignant.

-Pourquoi je ne le croirais pas ? La porte ne répond plus ! Alors oui, je pense comme lui !

-Si je pouvais me lever, j'aimerai bien voir ça !

-Oui, mais je ne vous y autorise pas ! Décréta Carson.

McKay bougonna son mécontentement, mais se rallongea en poussant un petit soupir de plaisir. Le docteur s'approcha du militaire et l'examina brièvement.

-Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Mis à part un mal de tête épouvantable, ça va ! Alors comme ça, vous pensez que la porte a explosé ?

-Oui, enfin c'est ce que Zelenka a dit.

-Et bien, comme ça, on n'aura pas besoin d'aller la détruire...

-Oui, au moins, on n'aura pas besoin de le faire... Murmura tristement Rodney.

Il avait perdu une occasion unique de pouvoir étudier une porte des anciens qui possédait les mêmes caractéristiques que la leur ! Alors que les anciens leur avait assuré que celle d'Atlantis était la seule qui permettait d'aller sur Terre. Encore une erreur de leur part. Une énorme erreur...

oOoOo

Mais ce que les habitants d'Atlantis ne savaient pas, c'est qu'elle avait été détruite par une de leur pire ennemie. Enfin une ancienne ennemie. Parce qu'elle était devenue humaine, grâce à la participation involontaire d'un de ses membres...

oOoOo

Un petit garçon nommé Ethan, dont la mère avait été une reine Wraith, vivait en paix avec celle-ci sur une planète qui avait vu les pires des expériences menées pour préparer l'invasion de la galaxie.

Le lieutenant colonel Sheppard ne le savait pas, mais son enfant avait sans doute sauvé la Terre de l'invasion des Wraiths.

Et il ne le saura sans doute jamais...

oOoOo

Fin...

oOoOo

Voilà la fin de cette histoire.  
J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout, et je tiens à vous remercier tous, fidèles lecteurs, anonymes ou pas.

Merci encore et à la prochaine !  
En attendant bonne soirée et bon week-end !

Bizzz, Ticœur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	13. note de merci's

Ce chapitre est uniquement dédié aux Rar's, parce que je trouve normal de remercier les lecteurs et lectrices qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews.

Merci **Tsukiya** ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review même si comme tu dis, elle arrive bien longtemps après la fin de la publication. Mais comme on dit "mieux vaut tard que jamais", je te remercie quand même ! Peut-être à la prochaine sur une autre de mes fics, qui sait ?

Merci **Myrtille94** ! Je n'en reviens pas de recevoir 2 reviews dans la même journée pour une fic qui est finie de publier depuis un bail ! Mais je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre ! Alors merci à toi et peut-être à la prochaine ? Il y a peut-être d'autres fics du même genre qui te plairont dans ma liste , qui sait ? 


End file.
